Vacances sous les Tropiques
by Llily.B
Summary: #Yaoi# Ils sont douze… Douze à avoir percé le secret de leur cœur et à être prêts à tout pour leur ouvrir les yeux… Tout… Mêmes les coups les plus bas… ### Chapitre IV UP!###
1. Prologue : Que la fête commence

**Auteur :** Lily.B

**Disclamer : **Toujours pas à moi… Et heureusement pour eux, je ne les ai pas gâté dans cette fanfiction XD

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Humour… Léger UA et pitet un chouïa de OOC lol

**Pairing :** Alors tous les couples possibles et inimaginable Yami Yûgi (aka Atem)/Seto - Jôno-Uchi/Makuba - Yûgi/Rebecca - Honda/Anzu - Valon/Maï - Otogi/Shizuka… Et **le couple phare à caser Marik/Bakura…** Mais comment je vais m'en sortir oO ?

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating :** Je vais mettre **M** pour relations sexuelles sous-entendues ou non…

**Résumé : **Ils sont douze… Douze à avoir percé le secret de leur cœur et à être prêts à tout pour leur ouvrir les yeux… Tout… Mêmes les coups les plus bas…

**Note&Co : **Ceci est ma deuxième fanfiction à chapitre dans ce fandom et elle a été écrite pour une occasion très spéciale ! En effet, c'est le cadeau de St. Valentin de ma très chère Yami Aku. Je tiens à préciser que les chapitres sont plus courts que ceux de _Souviens-Toi_, et ils devraient normalement paraître plus rapidement. Pour les petits curieux s'étant aventurés dans mes Archives, vous avez eu la chance de la découvrir en 'avant-première', pour les autres, c'est maintenant lol !

Pour ceux qui attendent avec impatience la suite de **Souviens-Toi**, sachez que la première partie du chapitre IV est toujours en cours de bêta-lecture et qu'il est aussi long que les précédents chapitres ! La partie deux est en cours d'écriture… Donc patience !

**Mis à part ça, j'ai créé un blog spécial lecteur pour vous tenir au courant des avancés de mes fanfictions ou autres…  
Vous trouverez l'adresse dans ma bio pour les plus intéressés d'entre vous XD**

**Avis aux Lecteurs :** Pour ceux qui ne seraient pas au courant, **les réponses aux reviews sont désormais interdites dans les chapitres**, c'est pourquoi j'insiste encore une fois sur le fait de me **laisser votre adresse e-mail** ! Cela me fait tellement plaisir de recevoir une review que j'ai à cœur de vous répondre ! Si vous ne voulez pas que tout le monde y est accès, laissez-là moi par mail ! **Merci de votre compréhension !**

Un grand **Merci** à : Yami Aku et Dark.setsuna pour leur relecture, ainsi qu'à Ruines… Surtout à Ruines en fait… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je l'ai embêté avec cette fic XD

* * *

**Petit Rappel : **Cette fic est un vrai melting-pot ! Les personnages du manga côtoient ceux de l'anime ! Étant plus fidèle au manga qu'à l'anime (pour être honnête je mélange les évènements qui m'arrangent) la plupart des noms seront donc ceux de la version originale à savoir ceux du manga donc petit rappel : 

**Jôno-Uchi Katsuya** aka _Joey Wheeler_

**Anzu Masaki** aka _Téa Gardner_

**Honda Hiroto** aka _Tristan Taylor_

**Otogi Ryuji** aka _Duke Devlin_

**Shizuka Katsuya** aka _Serenity Wheeler_

**Magic and Wizards** > _Duels de Monstres._

Hum… Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres problèmes de compréhension.

Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Vacances sous les tropiques**

* * *

**Prologue :  
**_Que la fête commence_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Ile Kaiba.**

Oui parce que quand on était Président d'une grande compagnie, avec plusieurs parcs d'attraction à son actif, des plateaux de jeux pour Magic and Wizards toujours à la pointe de la technologie en passant par les arènes de combat aux duels disk, on pouvait se permettre de posséder une île, et qui plus est, sous les tropiques. Donc…

**Ile Kaiba, 18 h 41, H – 1 ; Min - 20 avant début des opérations.**

Après plus de huit heures de vol, le jet privé de la Kaiba Corporation se posait sur la piste d'atterrissage sans anicroche. Aussitôt, Jôno-Uchi et Honda, bagages en mains, se précipitaient vers la sortie, afin d'être les premiers à profiter du soleil. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient négligés la température propice à la saison, à savoir 30°C à l'ombre, même si le soleil commençait légèrement à décliner. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques mètres, qu'ils s'écroulaient lamentablement sur leurs valises.

Plus discrètes, les filles sortirent en bande, papotant des premières choses qu'elles feraient une fois arrivées à la villa. Shizuka, profita de poser un pied au dehors du jet pour inaugurer son ombrelle, sous les acclamations de Maï qui trouvait l'idée plus qu'excellente. Anzu approuva également et rajustant son chapeau de paille, rejoignit les garçons qui surchauffaient sous le soleil de plomb pour les ventiler.

Vint ensuite le tour de Valon, qui sortit sous l'œil vigilant d'Otogi, qui ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance. Marik émergea à son tour de l'appareil, respirant une grande bouffée d'air, heureux de retrouver une chaleur à laquelle il était habitué. Il se retourna pour voir sortir timidement, main dans la main, Yûgi et Rebecca, qui comme à leur habitude discutaient de tout et de rien en compagnie de Bakura. Cette timidité le fit sourire tant elle était touchante. Puis il reporta son regard sur l'ensemble de ses compagnons qui attendaient plus ou moins calmement que sorte le maître des lieux.

Makuba se précipita à leur suite, mais stoppa sa course avant de descendre pour se tourner vers l'intérieur. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à taper du pied, d'un air impatient et agacé.

- Vous avez pas bientôt finit tous les deux ? s'exclama t-il en direction des retardataires.

Curieuse, l'assemblée se tut et reporta son attention sur le couple manquant. Il faut dire qu'il était extrêmement rare de voir Atem à plus de quelques mètres de Seto Kaiba et c'était justement ce qui c'était passé durant tout le trajet.

Les voyant, enfin arriver, l'adolescent descendit à son tour le peu de marches qui le séparaient de la terre ferme, avant de se retourner de nouveau vers eux. Les deux meilleurs duellistes apparurent au même moment, l'un d'entre eux tenant fermement une étrange mallette argentée. Tous pouvaient remarquer à quel point le président de la Kaiba Corporation la regardait dangereusement. Ses yeux d'un bleu glace s'ancrèrent durement dans un regard violine passablement assombri par l'exacerbation.

- Si tu me l'abimes…

- C'est effectivement ce qui risquerait d'arriver si tu continues à me menacer de la sorte ! claqua l'ancien pharaon, descendant.

Seto retint difficilement la remarque cinglante qu'il avait au bord des lèvres et jura avant de le suivre. Il faut dire que son petit ami s'était mis en tête de le sevrer de son ordinateur durant toute la durée de leur séjour, et qu'il n'en démordait pas. Soupirant de frustration, il rejoignit les autres, presque tous avachis sur leurs bagages.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Kaiba ?

Le brun reporta son regard sur Jôno-Uchi qui avait été le premier à rompre le silence.

- On attend.

- Et peut-on savoir ce qu'on doit attendre sous pareille chaleur ? questionna Otogi.

C'est alors que, comme réponse à sa demande, un nuage de poussière s'éleva à l'horizon. Quelques minutes plus tard, cinq jeeps déboulaient dans l'enceinte de l'aéroport et s'arrêtaient devant eux.

- Excusez-nous pour le retard Monsieur Kaiba, déclara l'un des conducteurs.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il s'inclina respectueusement tandis que son patron se tournait vers ses invités.

- La villa n'est qu'à trois quart d'heure de route. Mettez vos bagages dans les coffres et prenez place à bord des véhicules, ordonna t-il.

Ceci dit, il sauta élégamment dans l'une des voitures, prenant par la même occasion la place d'un de ses chauffeurs. La porte côté passager s'ouvrit sur Atem qui prit place à ses côtés, claquant rageusement la portière en la refermant. Instantanément, Seto reporta son regard sur lui, et vint discrètement entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de son amant.

- J'espère pour toi que ton idée était la bonne !

- Ça doit marcher. Quitte à me taper le canapé pendant toute la durée du séjour, répondit sèchement le blond en fixant résolument droit devant lui.

- A chaque fois que tu fais cette tête-là, j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser.

Le maître des jeux tourna, lentement son visage vers celui de son petit ami, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas sourire pour conserver une expression fermée.

- Et moi j'ai une furieuse envie de rire… Mais ce serait mal vu, je crois.

- Je le crois aussi, en effet.

Délaissant le volant, Atem vit Seto esquisser un geste vers lui, avant de reposer sa main sur la commande de bord. Instinctivement, il resserra sa prise sur celle qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- Vivement ce soir, soupira le brun.

- Oui…Vivement ce soir.

Les prunelles violines quittèrent le visage de la personne aimée pour aller se poser sur les environs, alors que Seto reportait son attention sur ce qui se passait à ses côtés. Voyant son cadet mettre son sac dans le véhicule où s'était installé Jôno-Uchi, il plissa des yeux.

- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça Makuba ? cria t-il à l'adresse de son petit frère. Il hors de question que tu montes avec cet imbécile !

Il se retint cependant de grimacer de douleur en sentant un petit pincement sur le dos de sa main, et foudroya du regard son petit ami qui continuait d'observer le paysage l'air de rien. Makuba les rejoignit presque immédiatement, et lança rageusement son sac à l'arrière du véhicule, puis prit place à bord, en boudant.

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas décidé de nous faire faire chambre à part.

- Crois-moi que je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire, si cela ne nous arrangeait pas !

L'adolescent se renfrogna.

- C'est pas juste.

- Dans la vie rien n'est juste, petit frère.

Le jeune cadre jeta un œil dans son rétroviseur. Tout le monde était confortablement installé dans les voitures mises à leur disposition et prêt au départ. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent discrètement alors qu'il remarquait que le jeune Ishtar était accoudé à l'une des portières, semblant s'ennuyer royalement ainsi que Bakura qui paraissait parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de chandelier auprès d'Anzu et de Honda.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Atem.

Seto lui montra subtilement le petit miroir, mais le jeune homme préféra se retourner pour avoir une meilleure vue de se qui se passait derrière eux, vite imiter par Makuba qui en profita pou envoyer un baiser de la main à Jôno-Uchi. Se repositionnant convenablement, ils se sourirent d'un air entendu, puis le duelliste posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son homme et lui lança un regard complice.

- Je crois que tu peux y aller maintenant, déclara t-il malicieusement.

- Et tu crois que je peux t'embrasser, là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

- Plus vite on sera à la maison, plus vite tu auras le droit de le faire, mon _cœur_.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Seto fit tourner la clé dans le contact, appuya sur l'accélérateur et la jeep partit en trombe vers la sortie, direction la villa des Kaiba.

- Quelle habile façon de lui faire faire tout ce que tu veux ! déclara Makuba, mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

- N'est-ce pas ? répliqua Atem en se tourna vers lui, tout sourire.

Incapable de bouder plus longtemps, l'adolescent se détendit et profita du voyage pour revoir le plan, formaté quelques mois auparavant. Ces vacances promettaient d'être mémorables.

¤

**Villa Kaiba, 19 h 26 ; Min - 35 avant début de la mission. **

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, la caravane de voitures se stoppait en bas d'une colline. Le soleil déclinait, doucement mais surement, derrière celle-ci de telle sorte que toute la joyeuse troupe qui découvrait la Villa Kaiba devait mettre leur main en visière pour pouvoir admirer la somptueuse demeure. Encore assis dans les jeeps ou lever pour certains, tous restèrent muet de stupéfaction devant tant de beauté.

Légèrement en hauteur, la Villa Kaiba était d'un blanc éclatant, alliant un subtil mélange d'architecture grecque et romaine. Une allée de dalles blanches serpentant la montée, indiquait la direction à suivre, ce qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas à faire lorsque le maître des lieux les devança.

Bagages en mains, ils découvrirent lors de leur ascension, une succession de statues de marbres et autres arbustes finement taillés représentant toutes sortes de monstres de Magic and Wizards. Dans un subtil mélange, les principales cartes maîtresses des deux meilleurs duellistes, semblaient s'être alliées et tous reconnaissaient aisément à qui appartenait telles ou telles créatures.

Intrigué, Jôno-Uchi s'éloigna du reste du groupe et s'approcha de l'une des sculptures, représentant le fameux Gardien Celte. Il tendit la main mais fut stoppé par le claquement sec d'une langue contre un palet. Se réfractant craintivement, il risqua un œil vers le propriétaire de cet ordre sous entendus. En tête de queue, Kaiba s'était immobilisé et le regardait faire, un air féroce au visage.

- Je te prierai de bien vouloir ôter tes sales pattes de mes statues, Bonkotsu !

Sur ces mots, il reprit sa marche. Piteux, le châtain rejoignit les autres, la tête basse et suivit le cortège. Une main rassurante se glissant dans la sienne vint cependant le réconforter. Relevant son visage vers son possesseur, une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit en voyant le jeune Kaiba lui offrir un sourire compatissant.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il est réfractaire avec tout le monde.

- Mouais, moi plus que les autres.

- T'inquiètes pas, il finira par s'y faire, car il est hors de question que je renonce à toi !

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'adolescent stoppa son aîné et emprisonnant ses joues entre ses doigts, l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres. Honda qui passait tout prêt avec Anzu poussa un cri entre l'exclamation et le sifflement avant de se faire rapidement rappeler à l'ordre par cette dernière. Jôno-Uchi tira puérilement la langue à son ami alors que Makuba se cachait dans sa veste, rougissant de son audace. Le châtain entendit Maï pester contre le jeune homme, ce qui l'amusa grandement. Il délogea son petit ami de sa cachette et passant un bras autour de ses épaules, le ramena contre lui, lui volant au passage un dernier baiser.

Marik poussa un soupir agacé avant de reprendre sa marche qu'avait suspendue l'exhortation du brun alors que Bakura, qui cheminait à ses côtés jusque là, attendit le jeune couple tout sourire. Jôno-Uchi le gratifia d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur ascension.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignaient la Villa et purent l'observer plus en détail. L'entrée du perron était jalousement gardée par un Magicien des Ténèbres ainsi qu'un Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, tous deux semblants prêts à l'attaque. Honda siffla d'admiration devant tant de détail.

- Et bien Kaiba, on se refuse rien, répliqua Maï, impressionnée elle aussi.

Anzu fit un tour sur elle-même, et fut déçue de remarquer que bien que la Villa soit en hauteur, elle ne l'était pas suffisamment pour avoir une vue sur l'île. Elle poussa un petit soupir de frustration qui attira l'attention de Bakura.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

- Et bien je pensais qu'avec tout ce qu'on vient de monter, on verrait au moins la mer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Il paraît qu'elle est tout près.

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un sourire, puis reporta son attention sur le reste du groupe qui commentait avec véhémence un énième duel entre Atem et Seto, que ce dernier avait évidemment perdu. Agacé qu'on lui rappelle tant de mauvais souvenir, le maître des lieux tourna prestement la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la double porte en chêne massif, finement sculpté. Celle-ci se déroba pour dévoiler un séjour, entièrement dallé de marbre blanc. Légèrement en hauteur et soutenue par deux colonne grecques, on pouvait apercevoir le palier du premier étage, entièrement moquetté de rouge, et qui formait une petite arche, séparant le hall du séjour.

Plus loin, l'immense baie vitrée offrait une vue sur une végétation plus que luxuriante ainsi que sur la piscine, conçue elle aussi dans un style antique. Du côté droit de la fenêtre, l'on pouvait apercevoir l'angle d'une table en pin massif, dont le reste était caché par un pan du mur. Les poils d'un tapis carmin, ainsi qu'un bout de celui-ci dépassaient de l'autre côté. Il était surplombé par deux canapés en cuir noir et d'une table en verre, dont dépassait la moitié d'une coupe de fruit.

Des deux côtés de l'entrée se trouvait deux escaliers menant au premier étage que Seto emprunta, rapidement suivit de ses invités. Arrivé au premier palier, il se stabilisa et attendit que tout le monde soit présent pour continuer ses explications. Cependant, il remarqua rapidement l'absence de deux personnes. S'accoudant à la rambarde de protection, il se pencha légèrement pour essayer de les apercevoir. Il finit, néanmoins, par les interpeller, ne les voyant nulle part dans le hall.

- Atem, Makuba, on peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? cria-t-il

Les absents ne répondirent rien et émergèrent tranquillement du salon ayant chacun en main, une biscotte beurrée et tartinée de confiture de fraise pour l'un, et de figue pour l'autre. Ils se séparèrent pour prendre chacun l'un des escaliers le plus proche, menant à leur appartement.

- Ch'était pas la peine de chrier comme cha ! déclara Makuba, la bouche pleine.

- Makuba ! le grondèrent aussitôt ses deux tuteurs plus par réflexes qu'autre chose.

- Chquoi ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois qu'on ne parlait pas la bouche pleine, le réprimanda son grand frère.

- Et moi, je t'ai déjà dit mille fois, de surveiller ton langage, _Seto_, répliqua ardemment Atem en arrivant au premier étage.

Le président de la Kaiba Corporation le foudroya du regard, avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui confisquer sa tartine entamée.

- Le dîner sera servi à 20h30, comme à chaque fois. D'ici là, tu attendras comme tout le monde.

Sur ces derniers mots, il termina le petit encas improvisé sous le regard noir de son amant, puis reprit ses fonctions d'hôte.

- Donc comme vous pouvez le constater, à cet étage se trouve deux portes, ou en l'occurrence, trois avec celle qui se trouve derrière vous.

Le groupe se retourna alors vers la porte en question, qui n'était séparée que par quelques marches et que certains avaient déjà remarqué en montant la première salve d'escaliers.

- A droite de cette porte se trouvent mes appartements, donc accessoirement, ceux d'Atem…

Le susnommé, bras croisés contre son torse, fit mine de regarder ailleurs, faisant bien comprendre par ce geste, que cela ne risquait pas de durer longtemps. L'ignorant royalement, Seto continua ses explications.

- Par conséquent, à gauche se trouvent ceux de Makuba, qu'il partagera avec Jôno-Uchi… Il toisa le couple du regard, avant de continuer à leur égard. Que ce soit bien clair, je ne veux entendre aucun bruit suspect provenant de cette chambre !

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça Kaiba, tenta de le rassurer le châtain.

Seto ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention qu'à son amant et gravit les quelques escaliers le séparant du petit palier supérieur, et s'arrêta devant la troisième porte au double montant.

- Derrière cette porte, se trouve le centre de contrôle. Ici sont regroupés tous les appareils de surveillance. Des caméras de sécurité aux micros. Aucun d'entre vous n'est autorisé à pénétrer cette pièce.

- Hey, attends une minute Kaiba, tu veux dire que chacun de nos mouvements sera surveillé ? s'exclama Honda

- Presque… Votre seul lieu d'intimité sera vos chambres… Et maintenant suivez-moi.

Comme pour le rez-de-chaussée, se trouvait sur le petit palier supérieur, deux escaliers qui partaient de chaque côté. La petite troupe l'emprunta à son tour pour atteindre le deuxième étage où le maitre des lieux les attendait.

- Cet étage est réservé aux invités, continua t-il. Cependant, il ne comprend que quatre grandes chambres, toutes avec un lit double.

- Tu plaisantes ? N'est-ce pas ? demanda Valon, contrariée par une telle nouvelle.

Et il n'était pas le seul, aucun des couples restants ne voulaient être séparés de sa moitié, ou presque.

- Il est hors de question que je fasse chambre à part ! s'exclama Maï, outrée.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, écartez-vous ! ordonna Jôno-Uchi. Votre vieux copain Jôno, à la solution à votre problème.

- Ah ouais ? Et bien je suis curieuse de voir laquelle ! déclara la blonde, toujours aussi irritée.

La foule s'écarta, formant un cercle autour du châtain. Reclus en haut des marches, Kaiba regardait le tout d'un œil critique.

- Toi, reprit le soi-disant duelliste de seconde zone en pointant du doigt sa sœur. Dans une chambre. Je refuse que tu passes la nuit dans le même lit que ce pervers !

Shizuka prit un air scandalisé, en voyant à qui son frère faisait allusion.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Ce n'est pas juste ! De quel droit oses-tu interférer dans ma vie comme ça ! Tu…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par deux bras puissants se refermant autour de sa taille. Le dit pervers, lui baisa la nuque pour l'apaiser.

- C'est bon Shizuka… Calme-toi, ça ne fait rien. Écoute donc ce que ton grand frère te dit. Ce n'est que pour un temps…

- Mais, Otogi…

- C'est bon je te dis… On pourra toujours s'arranger autrement.

Relevant son visage, le brun, ancra son regard dans ceux noisette de son beau frère et continua :

- Donc je suppose que tu as l'intention de laisser une chambre à Maï et à Valon ?

- C'est vrai ? demanda la jeune fille, pleine d'espoir.

- Effectivement.

- Jôno-Uchi, tu es un amour !

La duelliste se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa vivement sur la joue pour le remercier, s'attirant par la même un grognement de la part de son petit ami. Il était toujours très jaloux de l'attention que Maï accordait à son ami.

- Hey, Hey, je sais, lui répondit le châtain en se grattant distraitement le bas de la joue pour s'empêcher de rougir.

- Et modeste avec ça.

- Et bien moi, je ne suis pas d'accord !

Honda venait d'interférer dans les décisions de son meilleur ami, et Maï profita de ce moment pour traîner Valon dans l'une des chambres avant que Jôno-Uchi ne change d'avis.

- Ah, oui, et en quoi cela te pose un problème Honda ? demanda l'organisateur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude de défi.

- Il se trouve qu'il ne reste plus qu'une chambre de libre, Otogi en prenant une, lui aussi.

- Faux, mon cher ami !

- Je te demande pardon ?

- La dernière chambre est attribuée à Bakura et Marik ! Étant les deux seuls célibataires, il est hors de question que je leur impose la présence d'un homme casé, si c'est pour l'entendre parler de sa dulcinée à longueur de journée ! Suivez mon regard…

Ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur son beau frère, qui lui sourit avec arrogance.

- Mais enfin ? Pourquoi pas Yûgi !

- Tout cela n'a pas de sens Honda… répondit ce dernier.

- Moi, je suis d'accord avec Jôno, le soutint Rebecca.

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle alla se poser auprès de Shizuka et lui prit la main pour l'enlever à son petit ami.

- Ce sera marrant entre filles… Hum… Laquelle tu préfères ? demanda-t-elle, en lui faisant visiter les chambres restantes.

- Que pensez-vous de celle-ci ? intervint Anzu en en montrant une du doigt. Il ya une magnifique vue sur la piscine, ça pourrait être sympa…

- Comment, toi aussi Poupoune ?

Honda n'en revenait pas. Sa petite amie avait, elle aussi, décidé de se plier aux ordres de son bon à rien d'ami… Il était fichu… Et il se sentait effroyablement seul.

- Oui je trouve que, _pour une fois_, Jôno-Uchi a eu une bonne idée, dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

Le châtain fit un grand sourire qui se tordit bien vite en une grimace.

- Comment ça pour une fois ? Hey ! Anzu !

Marik poussa un petit soupir d'agacement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Jôno-Uchi avait entreprit de tambouriner à la porte de la chambre des filles, pendant que Yûgi tapotait maladroitement le dos de Honda, essayant comme il le pouvait de le réconforter. Brusquement, Otogi jaillit d'une pièce en s'exclamant, qu'il fallait prendre cette dernière car elle donnait elle aussi vue sur la piscine et qu'en plus, elle possédait un petit balcon attenant à celui des filles, ce qui était un avantage non négligeable. Cela eut pour effet de rendre le sourire à Honda qui se précipita dans la pièce avant que Jôno-Uchi ne leur empêche.

Il regarda Bakura qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire du malheur de son ami. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours être aussi souriant ?

- Il ne reste plus que nous, dit-il.

- Oui… Tu viens ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc venait d'entrer dans la dernière chambre, et l'invitait à le suivre. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Marik prit son sac et referma la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt que cela fut fait, Atem jeta un regard en coin à son petit ami.

- Voleur de tartine, marmonna t-il à son encontre.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondit Seto.

Il lui vola un léger baiser avant de lui attraper le poignet et de l'entrainer à sa suite. Makuba resta un instant à regarder son petit ami s'escrimer contre la porte de la chambre des garçons, amusé.

- C'est bon, tu peux te calmer je crois.

Jôno-Uchi stoppa tout mouvement et se tourna vers l'adolescent, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et posa ses bras sur chacune de ses épaules, l'emprisonnant.

- Je me suis un petit peu trop emporté, il me semble.

- Il me semble aussi.

Makuba pencha la tête sur le côté et observa son compagnon.

- Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir ce qu'ils font ?

- Oh si ! Terriblement !

Souriant, le petit brun attrapa la main de son aîné et l'entraina à sa suite dans les escaliers. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la salle de contrôle et s'arrêtèrent net devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. A moitié alangui sur le tableau de bord, Atem avait croisé ses jambes derrière le dos de Seto qui le surplombait et qui présentement s'évertuait à lui faire le plus gros suçon qu'il n'ait jamais porté avant de ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné.

- Tu crois, que si on les arrête pas, ils vont finir par s'envoyer en l'air ? demanda Jôno-Uchi, flegmatique.

Pour toute réponse à sa question, Makuba se racla la gorge, interrompant par la même les deux tourtereaux. L'ancien pharaon renversa la tête en arrière pour voir qui les dérangeait ainsi, tandis que le brun les foudroyait déjà du regard.

- Makuba, ça va faire dix heures, quarante-deux minutes et… Il observa sa montre avant de reprendre… bientôt trente-trois secondes que je n'ai pas embrassé mon petit ami comme il le fallait.

- Hum… Oui, je m'en doute… Mais là je crois qu'il a compris à quel point tu l'aimais !

Seto n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Maï entrait dans la pièce.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse ici ! déclara t-elle en avisant leur position.

- 'Peut même pas baiser tranquille dans sa propre demeure.

- Désolé mon ange, mais si tu voulais être tranquille fallait aller dans votre chambre…

- Ouais, ouais… bougonna le duelliste pour la forme.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Atem, avant que celui-ci ne le libère et qu'il ne l'aide à se relever. Le gardant quand même dans ses bras, il leva les yeux vers le cadran numérique aux formes rouges qui se trouvait au dessus de la porte et y lut l'heure.

**20h01**.

… Que la fête commence.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Vilà vilà pour ce prologue ! 

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire ! En fait, je tape tout ce qui me passe par la tête, alors ça promet pour la suite XD

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé… Et surtout si ça vaut la peine que je continue sur ce chemin là XD

Review or not review ?

Je vous embrasse tous très fort !

Lily.B


	2. Les murs n'ont pas que des oreilles

**Auteur :** Toujours la même, c'est-à-dire moi XD

**Disclamer : **Toujours pas à moi… Et heureusement pour eux, je ne les ai pas gâté dans cette fanfiction XD

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Humour… Léger UA et pitet un chouïa de OOC sur la fin

**Pairing :** Alors tous les couples possibles et inimaginable Yami Yûgi (aka Atem)/Seto - Jôno-Uchi/Makuba - Yûgi/Rebecca - Honda/Anzu - Valon/Maï - Otogi/Shizuka… Et **le couple phare à caser Marik/Bakura…** Mais comment je vais m'en sortir oO ?

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating :** Je vais mettre **M** pour relations sexuelles sous-entendues ou non…

**Résumé : **Ils sont douze… Douze à avoir percé le secret de leur cœur et à être prêts à tout pour leur ouvrir les yeux… Tout… Mêmes les coups les plus bas…

**Note&Co : **Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction cadeau :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue !  
Cette fic n'étant pas vraiment 'sérieuse' je compte poster un chapitre tous les quinze jours, le mardi. J'espère réussir à tenir ce rythme !

Un grand **Merci** à : Tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, pour les réclamations c'est en fin de page XD Et un énorme câlinou à mon Kiwi qui se donne tant de mal pour corriger mes chapitres ! Dans mes bras Ruines !

Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Vacances Sous les Tropiques**

* * *

**Chapitre I :  
**_Les murs n'ont pas que des oreilles… Ils ont des yeux aussi !_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Marik referma la porte de la chambre et s'adossa à celle-ci, soupirant une nouvelle fois. Du regard, il en fit rapidement le tour. Elle était simple mais luxueuse. Les murs tapissés de blanc contrastaient élégamment avec les tentures du lit à baldaquin, d'un bleu profond. Le mobilier, fait en bois de chêne donnait à la pièce une allure ancienne. En face de lui se trouvait une fenêtre dont la vue devait certainement être les jardins extérieurs qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour atteindre la Villa. En dessous de celle-ci, une petite commode de bois supportait une luxuriante composition florale et un peu plus loin sur sa droite, une autre porte, qui menait sans nul doute à la salle de bain.

Ses yeux errèrent de nouveau vers le lit où Bakura était tranquillement assis, ses pieds battant dans le vide.

- C'est joli, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il se laissa partir en arrière, voulant sans doute tester le molletonné du matelas. Puis prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se redressa légèrement pour regarder son compagnon de chambrée.

- Tu prends quel côté ?

Le jeune Ishtar déglutit péniblement. Bakura savait-il à quel point il était désirable dans cette position ? De toute évidence non. Il était bien trop pur et innocent pour être conscient de l'effet qui lui faisait sans le vouloir. Marik eut une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Non mais à quoi avait pensé cet imbécile de Jôno-Uchi en les mettant tous les deux dans la même chambre ? Tout ce dont il avait envie là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'était de grimper sur le lit pour ensuite coincer ce corps svelte entre ses cuisses et l'embrasser ardemment, passionnément…

Il secoua négativement la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées impures de son esprit. Sans doute aurait-il été préférable qu'il finisse dans la chambre d'Otogi… ? Quoique l'entendre dire à longueur de journée, combien Shizuka était belle, merveilleuse et tout le tralala… Mieux valait qu'il reste dans cette chambre avec ses envies de viol sur l'homme de ses fantasmes. Quelque part là haut, il était persuadé qu'un dieu lui en voulait. C'était humainement impossible d'être ainsi torturer sans raison.

Non mais pourquoi avait-il accepté l'invitation alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne connaîtrait pratiquement personne et qu'il ne serait entouré que de couples ? La réponse était simple, parce qu'il était sûr qu'il _le_ verrait… Mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'ils seraient aussi proche… Mon Dieu que ces vacances allaient être longues.

Une main fraîche sur sa joue le ramena doucement à la réalité et ses prunelles améthyste rencontrèrent un regard chocolat, un brin inquiet.

- Ça va ? Tu as un comportement étrange depuis tout à l'heure, s'enquit doucement Bakura

- Non, non ça va. Rassure-toi. Juste un coup de chaud ne t'inquiète pas… répondit l'Égyptien en enlevant délicatement la main de son visage. Je vais aller prendre une douche avant d'aller dîner. Prends le côté que tu veux, ça m'est égal. Pareil pour l'armoire et la commode, je me débrouillerais.

Le relâchant, Marik se dirigea prestement vers la salle de bain. L'ancien porteur de l'anneau millénaire le regarda s'éloigner puis haussa les épaules avant d'entreprendre de défaire son sac.

¤

- Vous êtes cruels les gars, s'exclama Yûgi.

Atem fit le tour de la table de commande et passa son bras autour du cou de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son petit frère, l'enlaçant. Son torse contre son dos, il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

- Yûgi, Yûgi, commença t-il un brin désappointé, ne sais-tu donc pas depuis le temps que….

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Honda franchissait la porte de la salle de contrôle avec fracas, faisant sursauter la foule présente.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose ? demanda t-il

- Seulement que Bakura est un petit allumeur qui cache bien son jeu, répondit placidement Otogi.

Le nouvel arrivant fit le tour de la salle de contrôle et siffla d'admiration devant la multitude de petit écran qui se trouvait de chaque côté de la pièce. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une image qui avait été agrandie et qui était présentement projetée sur le mur afin d'en faire profiter toute l'assemblée.

- Pas de caméra dans les chambres, hein Kaiba ? dit-il railleur.

- Fait pas ton malin Honda, c'est pour la bonne cause, lui répondit Rebecca

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir ce qu'il trafique dans la salle de bain, pensa à voix haute Otogi.

- M'est d'avis que tu garderais Shizuka pour toi, le taquina Maï en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes

Makuba attendit que les rires emplissant la salle s'estompent pour prendre la parole.

- Le planning des groupes sera affiché demain matin sur le tableau de la cuisine. Je ne sais pas encore très bien comment je vais organiser tout ça. D'autant plus que soit Seto, soit moi, devons être en permanence dans cette salle, et ceux, sans attirer leurs soupçons…

- Je lui confisque le petit, et on lui en redonne un plus grand ! Y'a pas de justice, bougonna Atem.

Le regard de glace du Président de la Kaiba Corporation se posa successivement sur Yûgi, puis sur son amant qui continuait à sa cacher derrière. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les siens et un petit rictus moqueur vint étirer ses fines lèvres.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il va rester longtemps entre tes mains ?

- Tu veux parier ? demanda Atem, avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Ca se pourrait, en effet.

Les prunelles violines s'illuminèrent d'un éclat malicieux alors que le sourire goguenard de Seto s'agrandissait. Ils se défièrent un instant du regard avant que le brun ne parle à nouveau :

- Et je veux un pari blanc.

Le silence de plomb qui s'était instauré dans la pièce depuis le début de leur conversation s'intensifia et tous les regards convergèrent vers le prétendu maître des jeux. Celui-ci sembla peser le pour et le contre d'un tel pari avec l'implacable homme d'affaire, sachant que tous les moyens étaient bons pour le torturer et que, dans ce domaine, Seto redoublait d'ingéniosité. Ses lèvres esquissèrent alors un petit sourire victorieux, alors qu'il voyait là l'occasion rêvée de pouvoir enfin se venger.

- Très bien… J'accepte tes conditions.

- Bien.

- On peut parier nous aussi ? demanda Valon en toute innocence.

- NON ! S'écrièrent en chœur trois voix, parmi lesquelles on pouvait facilement reconnaître celle des deux joueurs et Maï.

¤

Pendant ce temps, insouciant de ce qui se tramait autour de lui, Bakura rangeait consciencieusement ses affaires. Ouvrant les deux tiroirs en bas de la commode, il y aligna ses T-shirts, pour le premier, ses sous-vêtements, pour le deuxième. Refermant le tout, il laissa son regard s'attarder sur la porte de la salle de bain, avant de secouer doucement la tête et de se relever. Soulevant son sac, il le jeta négligemment sur le lit, puis se releva à son tour pour se diriger vers la grande armoire et l'ouvrir en grand.

¤

Dans la salle de contrôle, tous ou presque se regardaient en chien de faïence, suite à la déclaration de Makuba. Ce dernier venait, en effet, de leur faire judicieusement remarquer qu'ils étaient de trop dans la pièce et que, Bakura pouvant descendre à n'importe quel instant, pouvait facilement se douter de quelque chose. Le problème était qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de quitter leur petite séance de Télé-Réalité.

- Ne m'obligez pas à refaire des groupes ! scanda joyeusement Jôno-Uchi.

- Non-merci, quand on voit ce que ça donne, s'insurgea Otogi.

- Tu exagères, après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour s'organiser, répondit aussitôt le châtain.

- Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! contrecarra vivement le maître des dés Je suis sur que ton homme…

Un petit, mais néanmoins discret, raclement de gorge le coupa dans sa phrase, le faisant rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, avant de reprendre :

- Ton petit ami…

De nouveau, le petit bruit de gorge se fit entendre. Il claqua sa langue contre son palet, agacé par l'attitude puéril dont faisait preuve le responsable de cette désagréable sonorité.

- Je disais donc être persuadé que MAKUBA, cria t-il assez fort en se tournant vers l'aîné des Kaiba, nous réservait certainement quelques surprises.

- Mouais…

Jôno-Uchi croisa les bras, faisant la moue, peu convaincu par la tirade du brun. Il est vrai qu'il était loin d'être le plus mal logé dans cette villa, et que le fait d'être le petit ami de Makuba lui apportait certains privilèges… Comme celui d'être constamment dans la salle de contrôle, à profiter pleinement du spectacle. Quand même, Atem avait eut une idée diabolique en organisant ces vacances.

- Ce que tu peux être boudeur, se moqua gentiment Makuba.

- Rho, toi le morpion tu peux parler !

Pour toute réponse, son petit ami lui tira la langue, avant de zoomer sur Bakura qui assemblait le reste de ses affaires sur le lit. Un petit moment de silence flotta dans la pièce. La plupart d'entre eux se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire Marik pour prendre autant de temps. Ce fut une Shizuka blottie dans les bras de son compagnon qui mit des mots sur ce que tous pensait sans oser le dire.

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas fait installer de caméra dans la salle de bain, Kaiba.

- Dis donc, c'est que tu cachais bien ton jeu, ma petite Shizuka ! s'exclama Maï en lui faisait une petite pichenette sur la joue. C'est Otogi qui t'as dévergondé comme ça ?

- Ose me dire que tu n'y avais pas pensé toi aussi ?

- C'est vrai je l'avoue, concéda la belle blonde.

Ses prunelles violines s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elles croisèrent celle de Jôno-Uchi qui était entrain de s'étouffer.

- Oh je t'en prie Jôno, ne prends pas cet air choqué avec moi ! reprit-elle. Ta sœur n'est plus une enfant, même Kaiba a arrêté de voir son petit frère comme un ange !

- J'apprécierais assez qu'on ne parle pas de ma vie privée dans cette pièce. Merci, bougonna le concerné tandis qu'Atem pouffait dans le cou de son petit protégé.

- De toute façon, on a pas besoin de caméra pour savoir que Marik doit être entrain de bander comme un dingue ! coupa Honda.

La réaction des filles ne se fit pas attendre. Toutes grimacèrent légèrement devant le manque de tact dont les garçons faisaient parfois preuves. Toute sauf Rebecca qui ne semblait absolument pas choquée par le vocabulaire employé.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais… Les mecs sont et resteront des êtres vulgaires, soupira Maï.

Rebecca tapota distraitement ses lèvres de son index, avant de rajuster ses lunettes et de prendre la parole.

- Je ne vois pas où est la vulgarité dans le mot… Honnêtement, si on devait réfléchir au problème, je dirais que les garçons sont beaucoup plus francs que nous… Ils n'ont pas peur d'appeler un chat, un chat…

- Peut-être, mais un peu de finesse en notre présence, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal ! s'insurgea Shizuka.

Seto roula des yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que les filles soit aussi futiles ? Il captura du regard celui d'Atem, qui haussa les épaules, amusé par leur comportement typiquement féminin. Elles s'étaient lancées dans un débat auxquels aucuns des garçons présents ne voulaient participer. Pas qu'ils avaient peur des représailles de leurs petites amies respectives, non, c'est qu'ils s'en fichaient éperdument. Ce fut l'esprit brillamment intelligent de Jôno-Uchi qui coupa court à leur semblant de discussion, qu'il n'avait, comme tous les autres, absolument pas suivi.

En effet, assis en tailleur devant l'écran mural, il avait rapidement décroché après la remarque de sa sœur. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la porte de la salle de bain que l'angle de la caméra lui permettait d'apercevoir, comme concentré sur quelque chose qu'il était le seul à avoir remarqué. C'était que Marik mettait beaucoup de temps à prendre une douche !

- Dîtes ? Vous croyez qu'il est entrain de se branler en pensant à Bakura ?

Le silence de mort, qui lui répondit, l'intrigua et il se retourna prudemment pour voir ce qui se passait. Maï fut rapidement sur lui et levant sa main, elle lui décocha une gifle magistrale.

- Jôno-Uchi, tu n'es qu'un rustre !

De toute évidence vexée, la duelliste sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte après ce coup d'éclat.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ! se défendit le châtain en se frottant la joue.

- Jôno-Uchi ! N'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce que nous disons depuis tout à l'heure ? le réprimanda Anzu, les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est que…

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir avant de quitter la salle de contrôle à son tour. Les yeux noisette se posèrent alors sur la dernière personne qui pourrait lui apporter des réponses, à savoir sa sœur. Mais celle-ci semblait également avoir été blessée par son comportement. D'un geste souple, elle ramena ses cheveux dans son dos et imita Anzu en partant dignement de la pièce.

Restés entre hommes, Honda se permit de sauter au cou de son meilleur ami et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Jôno, t'es le meilleur pour faire déguerpir les filles !

- Sauf votre respect, les gars, je suis toujours là… déclara Rebecca, en levant timidement la main. Il me faudra bien plus que quelques mots crus pour me faire fuir.

- Oh non…

Le brun fit une moue déçue. Il avait vraiment cru qu'ils étaient seuls. Il est vrai que Rebecca était tellement passe partout qu'il l'avait à peine remarquée.

- Na mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? s'exclama Otogi. Elles ont quand même été les premières à se plaindre de la non-présence de caméra dans la pièce ! Elles s'attendaient à quoi ? Le voir jouer avec un canard en plastique jaune ?

Atem étouffa un rire dans l'épaule de son petit frère, tandis que ce dernier rougissait légèrement, encore mal à l'aise avec ce sujet de conversation.

- Très drôle Otogi, ironisa Valon.

- Oh, toi ça va !

- Les garçons, un peu de calme, je vous prie. On n'est pas là pour discuter de ça.

Sûrement impressionné par la maturité dont la jeune fille faisait preuve, ils acquiescèrent et attendirent qu'elle parle de nouveau, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraitre défaitiste, mais Bakura vient de finir de terminer de ranger ses affaires, et si j'étais à sa place, je trouverais très étrange de ne retrouver que des filles en bas et qui plus est, en pétard. Alors, Otogi, Honda, Valon, 'oust', allez rejoindre vos moitiés… et tachez de vous faire pardonner !

Elle pointa la porte du doigt et les trois jeunes hommes bougonnèrent pour la forme. Mais ils durent rapidement admettre qu'elle avait raison et s'empressèrent de s'exécuter. Rebecca, regarda d'un œil critique son petit ami qui était toujours dans les bras de son grand frère.

- Et tant que j'y suis, j'aimerais bien récupérer mon mien aussi !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec cette idée, déclara Seto.

Atem, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, observa longuement l'un et l'autre avant de se décider à libérer Yûgi de son étreinte et d'aller rejoindre son petit ami qui s'impatientait. Il l'embrassa chastement, puis se calla dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner. Plus timide, le jeune Mutô se contenta d'enlacer sa petite amie et de la serrer contre lui.

¤

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait discrètement. Le jeune Ishtar passa la tête dans l'encadrement et balaya la pièce du regard. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était déserte. Sortant de la pièce, il s'aventura en serviette, dans ce qui allait être sa chambre durant les prochains jours, laissant les dernières gouttes d'eau jouer avec son corps, redessinant amoureusement chacun de ses muscles.

Naturellement, il se dirigea vers son sac que Bakura avait apparemment déplacé près de la commode et en sortit un boxer noir, suivi d'un débardeur et d'un pantacourt, tous deux de la même couleur. Les enfilant rapidement, il se sécha tout aussi vite les cheveux et se dépêcha de sortir de ses appartements pour rejoindre les autres au salon. En entrant dans le séjour, il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Les autres, déjà installés autour de la grande table à manger, ne semblaient plus attendre que lui pour commencer. Pour la discrétion, il repasserait.

- Et bien Marik ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! s'exclama Honda à l'autre bout de la table.

- Non, en fait on se demandait ce que tu trafiquais, reprit Jôno-Uchi.

Deux teintes carmines prirent possession des joues de l'Égyptien tandis que ses yeux se perdaient sur la table afin d'y repérer la dernière place de libre. Il la trouva entre Jôno-Uchi et Yûgi, juste en face de Maï, qui lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il tira prestement sa chaise et se joignit aux autres pour festoyer.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, Seto se leva, et en bon chef de tablée, réclama le silence.

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer comment je comptais organiser le séjour…

- Ouais, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que foutaient tous ces gens sur ton île ! râla Jôno-Uchi, se prêtant au jeu de celui qui ne savait pas.

- C'est pourtant simple, _Bonkotsu_…

Deux coups de pieds dans les tibias le coupèrent dans sa phrase et ses yeux se posèrent simultanément sur les responsables de cette attaque, à savoir Atem et Makuba qui se trouvait respectivement à sa gauche et à sa droite. Il les foudroya du regard avant de reprendre.

- Tu parles des vacanciers ou des commerçants ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Vois-tu, pour qu'une île soit rentable, il faut qu'elle soit active. C'est pourquoi toute la partie Est de l'île est ouverte au public.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir Kaiba ? s'insurgea Otogi, à l'autre bout de la table. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire pour paraître crédible ?

- Mes employés viennent de finir leurs services. Seule ma garde personnelle est autorisée à rester. Nous sommes donc seuls, avec un frigo qui ne va pas se remplir miraculeusement à chaque fois qu'on le lui ordonne… De même que votre linge ne se lavera pas tout seul… En d'autres termes, il va falloir nous organiser et faire des roulements… Makuba va se charger de faire les équipes et vous les communiqueras demain matin au petit déjeuner. Je veux que les repas soient servis respectivement à 12h30 et 20h30… A part ça vous n'avez aucune contrainte pour l'heure du lever et du petit déjeuner… De même pour l'heure du coucher.

- En fait, c'est comme si on faisait du camping, mais sans les tentes et le luxe en plus… conclut joyeusement Bakura.

- A là bonne heure, y'en aura au moins un qui aura compris.

Seto se rassit et commença à se servir, vite imité par les autres. Marik resta un moment à observer son compagnon de chambrée, qui, malheureusement pour lui, se trouvait à gauche de Maï.

- Mais dis-moi, Kaiba… Comment allons-nous faire pour nous rendre en ville ? demanda Shizuka, qui occupait l'autre bout de table.

- Trois voitures restent à notre disposition. Ensuite, pour ceux qui savent, vous pouvez toujours y aller à cheval.

- Cool !

- Bakura, tu sais monter ? le questionna Anzu, à sa gauche.

- Faire de longues balades à cheval est mon activité préféré… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ! répondit-il tout sourire.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais t'accompagner, proposa Rebecca. Yûgi est un piètre cavalier.

A ses côtés, son petit ami s'étouffa avec sa salade de pommes de terres, baragouinant on sait trop quoi avant de rougir de gêne et de fondre sur son assiette, amusant l'assemblée.

- Vous faîtes comme vous voulez, mais en tout cas, tu ne pars pas sans avoir mis la dose de crème solaire, le prévînt Jôno-Uchi en le menaçant de sa fourchette. Manquerait plus que tu crames ! Avec la peau que t'as ! Marik, je compte sur toi pour bien le badigeonner, hein ?

- Hum… Oui, bien sûr...

- Et bien on a qu'à faire ça demain, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Makuba était tellement enthousiasme à l'idée de se promener à cheval, qu'il s'était levé de son siège, surprenant tout le monde. A ses côtés, Jôno-Uchi, le pria de bien vouloir se rassoir, ce qu'il fit aussi rapidement que si cela avait était son frère qui le lui avait demandé.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée en effet, répondit Shizuka

- Oui, on va bien s'amuser ! renchérit Rebecca

Ce soir là, il fut décidé que seuls ceux qui savaient monter à cheval partiraient en balade sous le couvert de Makuba, dont Otogi avait hérité la surveillance. Le lendemain, seuls Shizuka, Rebecca, Bakura, Otogi et Makuba serait absents lors du déjeuner. D'autres comme Maï, Atem et Seto avaient préféré rester pour garder un œil sur Marik…

¤

Le repas était fini depuis plus de deux heures que déjà la plupart d'entre eux étaient partis se coucher. Bakura et Marik faisaient partie de ceux-là, l'un parce qu'il devait se lever au petit matin, l'autre parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour continuer à veiller de la sorte.

A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte qui les séparaient de leur chambre, que le jeune Égyptien s'écroula lamentablement sur le lit, ce qui fit rire son colocataire.

- Décalage horaire… bougonna le blond en guise d'explication.

- Je sais.

Rassemblant le peu de force qui lui restait, Marik se redressa légèrement pour voir son ami, aussi frais qu'une rose, faire des allées-venues, entre la salle de bain et la chambre.

- Et ça te le fait pas, à toi ? s'enquit-il en ayant beaucoup de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

- L'habitude… J'ai suivi mon père à travers ses nombreux voyages, alors maintenant, je suis habitué.

Bakura sortit de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu d'un T-shirt bleu-marine et d'un boxer blanc. Le jeune Ishtar gémit de protestation avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas et de se protéger les yeux de son bras comme pour se soustraire à cette vision plus que délicieuse.

- Tu vas avoir chaud, trouva t-il le courage de dire.

- Peut-être bien. Et toi ? Tu ne te changes pas ?

- Fatigué…

- Je vois ça, répondit-il, amusé.

Le Japonais contourna le lit et commença à défaire chacun des nœuds qui retenaient les épais rideaux. Quand il eut finit, il s'immobilisa et observa la masse informe que formait Marik.

- Voilà ce que je te propose. On ferme les rideaux et on dort la fenêtre ouverte… Comme ça on évitera les piqures de moustiques. Hum… et si jamais on a trop froid, il nous restera toujours les couvertures…

- Ou la chaleur humaine, ne put s'empêcher de répondre le jeune homme à moitié endormi.

Bakura rougit légèrement et espéra secrètement que cela n'arriverait pas. Penchant son visage au-dessus de celui de son colocataire, il souffla doucement dessus. Les paupières du blond papillonnèrent, et il dégagea son bras pour pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Comme pris dans un semi-songe, trop réaliste, Marik laissa son regard brumeux s'attardait sur les lèvres pleines de Bakura, et il ne put s'empêcher d'humecter les siennes, avant d'ancrer ses prunelles dans celles de son vis-à-vis.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Cette simple phrase eut pour conséquence de faire fuir le jeune homme. Se soustrayant à sa vue, Bakura s'empressa de s'exiler à l'autre bout de la pièce. A présent complètement réveillé, le dernier descendant du clan Ishtar se redressa subitement et chercha des yeux le jeune garçon qui s'était isolé en tête de lit, ses mains se crispant sur le matelas, et qui tentait par la même de contrôler ses tremblements.

Marik l'observa longuement. Bakura semblait réellement effrayé et il ne comprenait pas la raison d'un tel comportement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas se contrôler non plus !

Tel un automate, il se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière était éteinte et malgré l'obscurité présente, il remarqua que toutes les tentures du lit avaient été tirées. S'avançant vers la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit en grand pour ensuite rejoindre sa couche. S'étant précédemment installé du côté droit, il pensa, à raison, que Bakura avait prit le gauche. Il souleva délicatement l'une des tapisseries, et se glissa à son tour dans le petit cocon que formait le baldaquin.

Comme il l'avait pensé, Bakura était effectivement étendu sur le côté gauche, lui tournant le dos. Il eut une furieuse envie de se rapprocher et de passer ses bras autour de son corps pour une étreinte chaleureuse, mais se retint. Ce n'était apparemment pas la bonne façon de se faire pardonner.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre 

J'espère que cette suite vous plaît... J'avoue avoir était littéralement écroulée sur mon écran en écrivant le petit passage dans la Salle de Contrôle, notamment lorsque nos amis s'interrogent sur l'activité de Marik... Mais en le relisant, ça ne m'a fait ni chaud, ni froid, j'ai même failli enlever ce passage, mais finalement je l'ai laissé !

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Un petit mot d'encouragement pour m'inciter à continuer ?

Bisous à tous !

Lily.B


	3. Ou quand tout part en vrille

**Auteur :** Toujours la même, c'est-à-dire moi XD

**Disclamer : **Si quelqu'un parmi vous connaît Takahashi, merci de lui demander de me céder tous ses bishôs !

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Humour… Léger UA et pitet un chouïa de OOC sur la fin

**Pairing :** Alors tous les couples possibles et inimaginable Yami Yûgi (aka Atem)/Seto - Jôno-Uchi/Makuba - Yûgi/Rebecca - Honda/Anzu - Valon/Maï - Otogi/Shizuka… Et **le couple phare à caser Marik/Bakura…** Mais comment je vais m'en sortir oO ?

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating :** Je vais mettre **M** pour relations sexuelles sous-entendues ou non…

**Résumé : **Ils sont douze… Douze à avoir percé le secret de leur cœur et à être prêts à tout pour leur ouvrir les yeux… Tout… Mêmes les coups les plus bas…

**Note&Co :  
1)** **Excuse :** Voici venir ce deuxième chapitre et je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce retard... Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il m'a pris la tête... D'autant plus que toutes mes betas étaient derrière moi à me dire « n'oublie pas que c'est un Marik/Bakura... » Incomprise que je suis... De ce fait... Il y a eut une énorme modification du scénario qui n'était pas du tout prévu au départ... Ce qui pourrait provoquer quelques petites incohérences... (La perfectionniste que je suis, cherche toujours la petite bête ! En plus je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre !)

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous pourriez trouver... Je ne travaille plus avec Word mais un logiciel en anglais (Open Office) et mes betas ne sont pas infaillibles !

**2)** **Explication fic :** Suite donc à quelques interrogations et harcelement collectifs (regard noir à ses betas) je tiens à préciser quelques petites choses au niveau de ce chapitre.

- Si vous avez parfois l'impression qu'il vous manque quelques choses, ou que vous avez un train de retard : C'EST NORMAL... Je mets les infos au compte goutte qui seront bien entendu expliquer plus tard dans la fic. Donc patience !

- Cette fic est dévisé en deux parties je dirais... Les POV de Marik et Bakura et les POV des Autres... Le Chapitre précédent étant un POV Marik/Bakura... Celui là est donc un POV des Autres.

**Merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et m'ont encouragé ! Cela m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde, pour les réclamations c'est en fin de page XD Et un énorme câlinou à mon Kiwi qui se donne tant de mal pour corriger mes chapitres ! Dans mes bras Ruines !

Et un énorme câlinou bis à ma **Nami-chan **sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour !! ¤CÂLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNSS¤

Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**********Vacances Sous les Tropiques**

* * *

**********Chapitre II :  
**_Ou quand tout part en vrille_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**********  
**

Leur mission venait à peine de commencer et déjà, ils allaient perdre l'un des leurs. En effet, dans la salle de vidéosurveillance, cela faisait un petit quart d'heure que Jôno-Uchi se fracassait le crâne contre le tableau de bord.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai… Mais quel con ! Quel con !!

- Allons calme-toi Jôno... intervint Maï

- Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? MAIS CE CRÉTIN VIENT DE FAIRE UNE BOURDE MONUMENTALE ET TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE ME CALME ? NON MAIS TU PLAISANTES ?

Les deux duellistes, ainsi que le jeune Kaiba qui n'avait pas jugé bon d'intervenir, faisaient parti du groupe de personne ayant fait croire qu'ils partaient se coucher, alors qu'il en était tout autre. La porte du centre de contrôle s'ouvrit doucement et Atem passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'intérieur et remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bras croisés, Maï snobait avec humeur Jôno-Uchi, qui avait reprit sa position - à savoir, assis en tailleur en face de la projection – et qui faisait de même. Makuba cessa un instant ses activités sur la table des commandes pour le regarder et répondit à ses interrogations par un haussement d'épaules. Le maître des jeux pénétra dans la pièce, préférant obtenir lui-même ses réponses.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ce qui se passe ? Ce qui se passe ? s'étrangla à moitié Jôno-Uchi, atterré par une telle question. Il se passe que Marik est un abruti fini voilà, ce qu'il se passe !

- Je te demande pardon ?

Jôno-Uchi prit son visage entre ses mains, et respira de grandes bouffées d'air pour essayer de se calmer. L'ancien pharaon haussa un sourcil, surpris par son comportement étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Marik a eut une furieuse envie d'embrasser Bakura et lui en a fait part, déblatéra Makuba comme s'il faisait un rapport à son supérieur.

Atem ferma les yeux et gémit de frustration, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de crier sa rage puis alla imiter Jôno-Uchi, en voulant se fracasser le crâne, mais contre la porte, cette fois-ci. En effet, la peur de Bakura concernant les contacts physiques était un fait connu de tout le monde au sein de leur petit groupe… Tout le monde, sauf Marik.

Au lieu de rencontrer le montant de bois de cette dernière, Atem se cogna contre quelque chose de presque tout aussi dur, mais beaucoup plus doux et chaud. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut une étoffe bleu-nuit, orné d'un bouton. Il en déduit très intelligemment qu'il s'agissait d'une chemise _(**1**)_ . Suivant le chemin que formaient ces petits boutons, il rencontra le regard impassible de Seto Kaiba.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ?

Le prétendu maître des jeux gémit une nouvelle fois, et s'agrippant à sa chemise, enfouit son visage dans les plis du tissu. Ce fut Maï qui, plus rapide, répondit à la question posée.

- Il était sur le point d'aller se suicider avant que tu ne découvres quel imbécile il était !

- Est-il si irrécupérable ?

- Hum… Juges-en par toi-même ? dit-elle en lui montrant l'écran improvisé du doigt.

Seto plissa des yeux. L'image que renvoyait la caméra ne représentait qu'une chambre vide de toute âme, aux tentures d'un lit tirées, et malgré la présence d'infrarouge, il ne voyait rien. Il en fit rapidement la remarque à son petit frère.

- Je sais Seto… Ils sont partis se coucher… Laisse-moi le temps de brancher la connexion avec la seconde. Ça y est… Ça devrait être bon maintenant.

Makuba releva la tête des moniteurs au moment où la projection sur le mur se brouillait pour laisser place à une scène tout à fait différente de la première. A droite de l'écran, on pouvait voir Marik, ne portant en tout et pour tout qu'un boxer, assoupi à même les couvertures. Il tournait résolument le dos à Bakura, qui aurait pu faire de même, s'il avait cessé de s'agiter. A l'évidence, il avait du mal à s'endormir.

- Allons donc, quel est le problème ? s'enquit-il

Un brouhaha de mots étouffés lui parvint alors. Jetant un œil critique à son amant qui refusait de croiser son regard, il lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tu pourrais articuler ?

- Non.

Seto roula des yeux et jaugea du regard toutes les personnes présentes en quête d'une réponse.

- A sa place, moi aussi je me cacherais, se moqua Makuba

- Oh, toi ça va ! le rappela à l'ordre Atem qui s'était décidé à sortir de sa cachette pour le foudroyer du regard.

- Va-t-on enfin me dire ce qui se passe ici ? s'impatienta le brun.

- Hum, rien d'exceptionnelle mon chou, répondit Maï en se regardant les ongles, Marik vient de nous démontrer par A+B qu'il était sacrément culotté… C'est pas parce qu'on est un mec qu'il faut oublier les règles de bonnes conduite !

- Tu veux pas qu'on boive le thé en levant le petit doigt non plus ?

Maï laissa sa langue aller claquer contre son palais, agacée par son comportement enfantin.

- On ne vous demande pas d'être de parfait petit Milord… Mais il est vrai qu'un peu de délicatesse de temps en temps ne vous ferez pas de mal, au lieu de vous conduire comme de véritables hommes des cavernes ! Vous êtes civilisés que diable ! Agissez comme tel, nom d'un chien !

Makuba pouffa doucement en imaginant Jôno-Uchi vêtu d'une peau de bête, la massue comme arme fétiche. Un souvenir se superposa à son image mentale, et son fou rire s'accentua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans cet accoutrement._(**2**)_

Les lèvres de Jôno-Uchi s'incurvèrent en un petit sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Tel un chasseur traquant sa proie, il s'approcha de Maï à pas feutrés et passant un bras autour de son cou, enfonça doucement son index dans ses côtes pour la taquiner.

- Si tu te mets dans des états pareils, c'est que Môssieu Valon ne te satisfait pas pleinement, lui glissa t-il malicieusement.

- Jôno-Uchi comment oses-tu !? s'écria t-elle en s'écartant brusquement de lui, outrée. Je ne te permets pas d'insinuer des choses pareilles !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me permets tout seul, continua-t-il, le sourire de l'idiot de village ayant parfaitement réussi son coup collé au visage.

La voix de Maï partit dans les aigus - comme elle seule savait si bien le faire - tandis qu'à quelque mètres à peine, deux hommes semblaient insensible au phénomène tant ils étaient absorbés dans leur discussion.

Enfin du moins, Seto avait l'air d'y croire puisque Atem jouait très bien à celui qui écoute mais qui n'en a rien à faire... N'était pas maître des jeu qui voulait !

- Tu crois que je peux aller le noyer dans la piscine et faire croire à un accident ? Philosopha Seto en regardant étrangement Jôno-Uchi qui tirait la langue à Maï

- Tu as toutes tes chances, je crois, pouffa doucement Atem.

- On l'enchaînera, et ensuite on jettera la clé dans l'eau…, continua le brun

- Et après on fera croire qu'il a essayé d'imiter Houdini, mais qu'il a échoué dans sa tentative…

- Hum… Je trouve cette idée plus qu'alléchante.

- En plus tu ferais d'une pierre, deux coups, ajouta malicieusement le maître des jeux.

- Ne me tente pas trop.

- Décidément, Jôno-Uchi, tu ne comprends rien ! s'écria soudainement Maï, obligeant les deux amoureux à mettre fin à leur conspiration.

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme, dans un élan de maturité lui tira, une nouvelle fois, la langue ce qui fit pousser à la duelliste un petit soupir agacé. Les mains toujours autour de la taille de son amant, Seto entreprit de revenir au problème initial.

- Le problème avec les Égyptiens, c'est qu'il manque de tact, mais qu'il faut toujours les prendre avec finesse… annonça t-il avec son flegme habituel.

Atem piqua soudainement un phare tandis que les autres ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés. Devant l'expression ahurie qu'ils affichaient suite à sa déclaration, le PDG de la Kaiba. Corp. leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant discrètement, puis ajouta :

- N'y voyez là aucun sous-entendu…

- Ah, je me disais aussi, déclara Jôno-Uchi dans un sursaut d'intelligence.

- Peut-être devrait-on en toucher deux mots à Marik, proposa Maï

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Atem, je lui en parlerais dès que l'occasion se présentera.

Un petit raclement de gorge, reporta leur attention sur le maître des lieux qui affichait une expression agacée.

- N'avait vous donc rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit ? déclara t-il froidement.

- Pardon Kaiba, tu disais quelque chose ? demanda Jôno-Uchi, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

Seto se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et relâchant Atem, entreprit de quitter la pièce avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait si Maï n'avait pas jeté un rapide coup d'œil sur l'écran, le coupant dans son élan.

- Hum, dîtes les gars, on a comme un petit problème, dit-elle en montrant du doigt le diaporama.

Mettant ainsi fin à une dispute qui promettait de grands éclats de voix, tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'écran improvisé où Bakura s'apprêtait à sortir du lit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? s'étonna l'éternel perdant de Magic and Wizards _(**3**)_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux neige farfouilla quelques instants dans la commode, puis ayant trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit plusieurs minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un short de bain.

- Bain de minuit ? s'interrogea Maï à voix haute.

Jôno-Uchi esquissa un sourire énigmatique et glissa malicieusement :

- Il me semble que Bakura est près pour recevoir sa première leçon…

Atem plissa les yeux cherchant où son meilleur ami voulait en venir, mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un bras possessif enlaça sa taille fine pour le coller contre un corps indéniablement masculin. Seto posa son menton dans le creux de son épaule, ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi… Bonkotsu, énonça t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop doucereuse pour qu'elle ne cache pas quelque chose.

L'ancien pharaon était trop pris dans ses réflexions pour penser une seule seconde à rappeler à l'ordre son amant. Il ne vit donc pas la jeune demoiselle faire de long allé-venu dans la pièce, se tapant distraitement le coin de la joue, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Mauvaise idée… Très mauvaise idée… Geignit brusquement Makuba, attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui.

Maï se tourna vers l'adolescent qui secouait désespérément la tête tandis que son aîné esquissait un sourire concupiscent. La jeune femme blonde regarda successivement l'un puis l'autre en quête d'une réponse, avant de se précipiter sur le jeune Kaiba et de plaquer une main sur chacune de ses oreilles.

- Pas devant les enfants voyons ! rouspéta t-elle.

Atem écarquilla subitement les yeux, puis se détacha légèrement de l'étreinte de son aimé, tourna un visage horrifié.

- Non, Seto, ne me dis pas que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre que, se libérant de son étreinte Makuba pestait contre la jeune duelliste.

- Où est-ce que tu vois un enfant ici ? grommela t-il. Je vais avoir 16 ans je te le rappelle !

- 16 ans et toutes tes dents, le taquina t-elle _(**4**)_

- Bon sang Maï, je te savais un humour à deux balles, mais à ce point c'est carrément lamentable !

Devant la grandiloquence de Jôno-Uchi, Atem oublia momentanément le sort que lui réservait Seto pour rire discrètement. Son amant en profita pour lui baiser la joue, savourant le rare moment où il était enfin à lui.

- En ce qui concerne l'humour à deux balles, je te rassure tout de suite Jôno Uchi, tu restes un maître indétrônable dans cet art. Siffla Kaiba.

Atem soupira, clôturant pour un moment la discussion qui, soyons honnêtes, virait au gag.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de donner une telle image de lui-même devant Bakura. Selon lui, ça ne ferait qu'accroître sa gêne permanente. Sans compter que s'il acceptait, Seto en profiterait vicieusement.

D'ailleurs ce dernier se rapprocha de lui, un air gourmand sur le visage, les lèvres étirées en un rictus moqueur. En serrant sensuellement son amour contre lui, il échafaudait toutes sortes de plans afin de profiter un maximum d'une situation qui pourrait ne jamais se reproduire… Le goût de l'interdit… Quelle fabuleuse sensation…

Atem de son côté, était peu rassuré des décisions prises par Seto. Devant Bakura… Yark ! Impossible de se donner en spectacle, même si ça pouvait déclencher quelque chose chez leur ami…_ (**5**)_

Maï passait un bras autour de leurs épaules, s'incrustant entre eux, interrompant leurs pensées.

- Ca va être à vous de jouer les lapins !

- Non Maï, je refuse ! C'est indécent ! s'écria Atem, avant de revenir à son amant pour le menacer. Quant à toi je te préviens que si tu sors une connotation douteuse je t'étripe !

- Allons, tu me connais, je n'oserais pas…

- Tu le penses si fort Seto.

- Prends pas la mouche 'Tem, on coupera les caméras pour ne pas assister à votre petit ballet aquatique. On gardera juste un œil, sur le petit Baku'.

L'ancien pharaon se passa une main sur le visage, essayant vaguement de se cacher derrière. C'était la pire idée tordue qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

- Allons fait pas cette tête… C'était ton idée après tout… Il est donc normal que tu payes de ta personne.

- C'est bon Maï… Pas la peine de me faire un dessin.

- Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

Atem émit un sifflement agacé. C'est qu'il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de tout ce cirque. Mais une légère caresse ainsi qu'une voix sensuelle murmurée au creux de son oreille eut raison de lui.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de te prendre dans la piscine.

Malgré lui, il ne put retenir la myriade de petit frisson qui le traversa à ce moment et dû se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure, étouffant le gémissement qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de sa bouche. Pourquoi diable Seto devait-il être si excitant quand il prenait cette voix là, le savoir et en jouer ? Il avait pourtant l'habitude de ces petites allusions, d'autant plus que ça n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il inaugurait la piscine de cette manière, mais il espérait bien que cela soit la dernière !

Tournant rapidement un visage rougissant vers son amant, il eut juste le temps de le foudroyer du regard avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Excédé par son comportement, il sortit à son tour du Centre de Contrôle, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à la responsable de la situation.

Dans le couloir, il rattrapa Seto par le poignet, juste avant que ce dernier ne pénètre dans leur chambre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de faire… _ça_ ?

- Faire quoi, _Amour_ ? demanda en toute innocence le brun.

Se libérant de l'emprise de son amant, il s'accouda contre la rambarde dans une pose qu'il voulait aguichante. Atem siffla une nouvelle fois. Il allait parler lorsque la grande porte derrière eux s'ouvrit sur une Maï tout sourire, ne portant plus que son soutien gorge et son mini-short en jeans. Les deux tourtereaux la regardèrent passer, se demandant vaguement ce qu'elle avait fait de son haut et de ses chaussures, alors qu'elle tapotait une montre imaginaire, leur signalant par la même que l'heure tournait.

La voyant disparaître dans les escaliers, le Maître des jeux reprit, comme si de rien n'était.

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi… grinça t-il

- Mais je ne joue pas.

- Je refuse de faire ça !

Seto le considéra un instant, le dardant de ses prunelles de glaces. Puis il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et soupira.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? S'étrangla à moitié le blond, surpris de ne pas avoir à débattre plus longtemps.

- On trouvera un autre moyen pour faire comprendre à Bakura que….

- Arrête de le considérer comme un idiot. Il est loin d'être aussi pur, niais - au choix - que tu ne sembles le croire.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Il a délibérément allumé Marik sans s'en rendre compte !_(**6**)_ Tu m'aurais fais ça, je t'aurais violé sur place.

- Hum… C'est bon à savoir, répliqua le blond avec un petit sourire mutin, qui eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs de Seto.

- Tu es désespérant, souffla ce dernier en se dirigeant vers la porte menant à leur appartement.

Atem regarda la porte de leur chambre se fermer dans un petit claquement sec et soupira. Seto le mettait vraiment dans des états pas possibles. Il allait finir par devenir fou à ce rythme. Passant une main nerveuse dans ses mèches indisciplinées, piètre tentative afin de retrouver son calme, il ressentit soudainement le besoin indicible de fumer une cigarette. Bon sang que faisait Yûgi dans ces moments-là ?_(**7**)_ Il dormait probablement.

_Il tuerait pour une cigarette._

Il jeta un regard en coin à l'escalier du deuxième étage et souffla de nouveau, avant de suivre Seto dans la chambre. Ce dernier portait un peignoir bleu foncé en soie et sortait de la salle de bain, il semblait y avoir pris une douche rapide. N'y accordant aucune attention, Atem lui tourna résolument le dos comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Ouvrant en grands les portes de l'armoire, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'atteindre les draps. Ses doigts frôlaient doucement le tissu quand une main entra dans son champ de vision pour enlever l'objet récalcitrant et le lui tendre. Le maître des jeux, lança un regard noir à son possesseur avant de lui arracher le drap des mains et de se diriger vers sa partie du lit pour y prendre son oreiller, dans le but clairement évident de suivre à la lettre le plan initial. Il dormirait sur le canapé ce soir, point barre. Son kit de nuit rassemblé, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Seto le regarda refermer rageusement la porte, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres... Finalement, ça allait être plus simple que prévu.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Atem ressortit de la salle d'eau, ce fut pour trouver une chambre vide. Les effets relaxants de la douche disparurent aussitôt et il hésita à aller réveiller Yûgi pour avoir sa _putain_ de cigarette. Pourquoi Seto n'était pas de la pièce, _bordel_ ? Passant une main nerveuse dans ses mèches mouillées, il s'incita au calme. Toute cette comédie n'annonçait rien de bon et il fallait qu'il ait les idées claires s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège de son cher et tendre. _Il me faut une cigarette !_

Il irait s'acheter un paquet demain matin. Yûgi lui ferait probablement une crise, Seto également, mais pour le moment il s'en foutait, mais royale. Il était énervé par tous les problèmes environnants et il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose : passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et que les autres aillent au diable avec leurs idées tordues qui ne tenaient même pas la route !

Prenant entre ses bras le drap et l'oreiller oubliés, il quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre le salon. Il déposait ses affaires sur le canapé quand un bruit d'eau attira son attention. Machinalement il porta son regard vers la baie vitrée, mais il ne distingua que des ondulations sur la surface de la piscine. Il haussa les épaules en pensant qu'il devait s'agir de Bakura qui faisait quelques longueurs. Dépliant le drap, il entreprit de faire sommairement son lit, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine qui se trouvait à quelques pas.

- Seto ? appela t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Ne voyant aucune ombre se découper dans l'obscurité du lieu, il revint sur ses pas et d'un geste sec ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et sortit sur la terrasse dans l'espoir de voir Bakura et de bavarder un peu avec lui. Il fit quelques pas et s'accroupit sur le rebord de la piscine cherchant des yeux son ami. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et sa colère quand une tête brune émergea de l'eau pour lui offrir un sourire charmeur.

- Non mais est-ce que je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'emporta Atem.

- Je t'attendais.

- Et bien tu vas m'attendre encore longtemps c'est moi qui te le dit.

Le jeune homme se releva vivement et s'apprêtait à quitter les l'endroit quand il vit sur l'un des transats, le peignoir oublié de Seto. Il manigançait ça depuis le début.

- Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes d'abandonner aussi facilement. Mais pour une fois j'avais _vraiment_ espéré que tu n'en ferais pas qu'à ta tête ! soupira le meilleur duelliste.

Il avait l'air si déçu que l'espace d'un instant Seto hésita à mener jusqu'au bout son action. Mais sa frustration était telle qu'il en oublia Bakura pour ne se concentrer que sur son amant. Prenant appui sur ses avants-bras, il sortit de la piscine et alla enlacer son amant qui lui tournait résolument le dos. Atem frissonna en sentant le corps humide de Seto se coller au sien. C'était à la fois quelque chose d'excitant et curieusement rafraîchissant.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Tu dis toujours ça mais tu te rends vraiment compte de rien.

- Tu me manques.

- Tu parles.

- Arrête ça !

- Arrête ça quoi ? s'écria Atem en se libérant de son étreinte pour lui faire face. De cracher sur tes sentiments comme tu craches sur les miens ?

Les yeux de Seto se durcirent, et avant que le maître des jeux n'ait eut le temps de réagir, il le soulevait pour le jeter à l'eau. Remontant à la surface Atem cracha l'eau qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé, toussant au possible. Il jeta un regard furieux au responsable de sa baignade forcée qui l'avait aussitôt rejoint.

- Je te hais ! lui cracha t-il, les yeux brillants de rage.

Seto lui offrit un sourire insolent, et s'approchant davantage de lui, lui répondit.

- Tu sais… commença t-i, qu'à chaque fois que tu fais cette tête-là, j'ai une furieuse envie de t'embrasser ?

Atem eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux que Seto lui ravissait la bouche avec fougue.

**À Suivre…**

* * *

**Notes... Ou comment souler le lecteur MDR**

(**1**) Ou comment faire passer Atem pour un con... Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

(**2**) Référence direct à l'anime. Après le Royaume des Duellistes, juste avant le Battle City si ma mémoire est bonne... Au passage, ces épisodes font parties de mes préférés XD

(**3**) Vous avez compris... Il s'agit évidement de JU XD

(**4**) Ou quand l'auteur pète un plomb et se lâche XD

(**5**) Un grand MERCI à Nami-Himura qui a su écrire ce passage qui me bloquait complètement et y transmettre fidèlement ma pensée ! Encore Merci ma belle ! ¤smack¤

(**6**) Je précise au cas où, il ne s'agit que de l'avis personnel de Seto et en aucun des pensées de Bakura

(**5**)** NdB :** il se met à la pétanque MDR

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous aura plu ! Je m'excuse encore pour ce retard... Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre parce que je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment (cette année ?) De plus mes pensées ne sont plus vraiment tournées vers la fanfiction mais vers des fictions tout court ! Cela dit je n'abandonne pas cette fic et si ça peut vous rassurer un plan est fait pour les trois prochains chapitres à venir, si ce n'est plus. 

Quoiqu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à continuer à m'encourager et si vous voulez en savoir plus, consultez mon blog -

Gros bisous à tous !

Lily.B


	4. Si proche et pourtant si loin

**Auteur :** Lily. B le retour ! Et non, ceci n'est pas un mauvais tour XD

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, et pour le coup, Bakura m'en remercie ^^;

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Humour… Léger UA et pitet un chouïa de OOC sur la fin

**Pairing :** Alors tous les couples possibles et inimaginable Yami Yûgi (aka Atem)/Seto - Jôno-Uchi/Makuba - Yûgi/Rebecca - Honda/Anzu - Valon/Maï - Otogi/Shizuka… Et **le couple phare à caser Marik/Bakura…** Mais comment je vais m'en sortir oO ?

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating :** Je vais mettre **M** pour relations sexuelles sous-entendues ou non…

**Résumé : **Ils sont douze… Douze à avoir percé le secret de leur cœur et à être prêts à tout pour leur ouvrir les yeux… Tout… Mêmes les coups les plus bas…

**Note&Co :  
****1**) Après une longue absence, c'est moi que revoilà ! A la base je ne pensais pas updaté cette ffic avant un moment à cause du crash de mon DDE mais, un élan de motivation m'a fait terminé ce chapitre. La fin n'était absolument pas celle que j'avais prévu au départ – Elle est mieux ! – cela permet de continuer sans aucun scrupule/angoisse ou autre par rapport à ce que j'avais pu écrire pour le prochain chapitre, vu que j'ai un peu tout changé ^^;

**2**) J'avais annoncé de l'humour, voilà que ça vire au drame ! Ceux qui me suivent savent que c'est mon domaine de prédilection ^^; Mais pas de panique, cette ffic reste néanmoins légère – si je devais vraiment en faire un drame, j'aurai pas fini de me creuser la tête et vous d'attendre la suite – d'autant plus qu'avec JU, Honda, Otogi et Valon, j'ai de quoi faire niveau bêtise XD  
Sans compter sur la maladresse de Yûgi et Bakura ^^ J'ai pleeeeeeeeeeeins de boulets dans cette fic, c'est super ! (^o^)v

**3**) Cette ffic n'a pas été bêta-lecter, je m'excuse donc pour les erreurs grossières que vous pourriez y trouver ^^ Si quelqu'un veut être mon/ma bêta, qu'il lève la main et qu'il signe en bas (^_-)

**4**) **Leethie**, si tu passes par là, je sais que tu n'es pas fan des passages classés « M » donc tu peux carrément sauter ce chapitre ! - Enfin surtout le milieu. Désolée :(  
Pour me rattraper, je te promets d'écrire un chapitre, exclusivement consacré à Yûgi et Rebecca – Enfin dans la mesure du possible ! Par contre impossible de te dire quand ^^;  
Mais promis, j'essayerai de faire plus de ReplayShipping (^_-)  
Façon, Yûgi est toujours collé à Atem, y'a plus qu'à coller Rebecca à Yûgi XD

**Merci** à vous **LECTEURS** ! C'est en relisant vos reviews que j'ai eu la motivation nécessaire de boucler ce chapitre ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !

Un Merci tout particulier à **Adamantys **dont je suis en train de lire _Corneille et ses choix, _avoir tes chapitres en fond m'a grandement encouragé ^^

Sur ce, Je vous souhaite une **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Vacances Sous les Tropiques**

* * *

**Chapitre III :  
**_Si proche et pourtant si loin_

Bakura soupira.

Cela devait bien faire un quart d'heure que Maï lui parlait et il commençait sérieusement à désespérer de pouvoir l'arrêter un jour. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était nager un peu... Se rafraîchir les idées... Être un peu au calme et penser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt... En fait non... Ne SURTOUT pas y penser !

Oui. Mieux valait qu'il ne pense pas à la situation actuelle, à savoir lui et Marik, seuls, enfermés dans une chambre et ARGH !

- Bakura tu m'écoutes ?

_Absolument pas Maï, mais continue, je t'en prie._.. pensa ironiquement le jeune homme, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut :

- Oui bien sûr.

Le tout avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et compréhensif. Cela parut satisfaire la duelliste car elle reprit de plus belle.

- Non, mais vraiment quelle plaie, ce Jôno... Il comprend vraiment rien n'a rien... Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi Makuba...

Et Bakura de retenir une fois de plus ses lamentations et de maudire encore plus sa gentillesse, invoquant il ne savait trop quelles divinités de venir à son secours.

_Par pitié, que quelqu'un la fasse taire..._

Un dieu plus généreux que les autres – ou moins sourd, allez savoir – exauça cependant ses prières et le miracle tant espéré eut alors lieu... La porte qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir s'ouvrit doucement, et un Valon à moitié endormi en sortit, baillant peu élégamment. Comme matière de miracle, on avait vu mieux, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, tout était bon à prendre.

- Maï ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Viens te coucher ! dit-il d'une voix somnolente, en se frottant les yeux.

- J'arrive tout de suite, mon cœur, lui répondit la jeune fille avant de se re-concentrer sur son interlocuteur. Rha, les hommes, ils ne savent jamais resté à leur place !

Bakura resta un instant dubitatif face à la déclaration de la duelliste et choisit de ne pas donner son avis sur la question. Il savait qu'une fois lancée sur ce sujet, Maï était pire qu'un moulin à parole et il avait grand besoin d'échapper à son emprise aussi décida-t-il de ne pas trop s'y attarder. Il attendit qu'elle ce soit bien enfermée dans sa chambre pour enfin accéder au escaliers. Ces satanées marches qui le narguaient depuis plus de quinze minutes ! Non mais vraiment ! Quelle idée de quitter sa chambre au moment où la fille la plus bavarde du groupe avait décider de revenir de son excursion dans la cuisine ! Bakura songeait sérieusement à lui offrir une bouteille d'eau pour la prochaine fois !

Posant un pied sur la première marche, il se retint de justesse de ne pas les dévaler en courant, ayant quand même un minimum de respect pour ceux qui avait la chance de dormir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Bien sûr, il ignorait qu'au même moment, Maï priait à son tour pour que les deux zigotos de tout à l'heure aient enfin fini leur discussion et soient passés à l'action... Elle préférait largement quand Seto avait sa langue bien enfoncée dans la bouche de son compagnon, au moins celui-ci cessait de réfléchir et de se comporter comme une vierge effarouchée... Non mais vraiment, comment Atem pouvait-il ignorer combien l'ardente passion de leur relation attirait les convoitises ?Il cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Comme toujours.

Bakura soupira d'aise lorsqu'il sentit le contact froid du carrelage sous ses pieds nus. Enfin il y était presque. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à franchir le salon, faire coulisser la porte-fenêtre et il pourrait enfin sentir la douce caresse de l'eau sur sa peau dévoilée. Avec un peu de chance, il rencontrerait Atem et si la situation l'y conduisait, il lui parlerait - _peut-être _- de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur (**1**) ou inversement. Il avait cru remarqué que sa relation avec le PDG de la Kaiba Corporation n'était pas au beau fixe. En même temps, il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il faut dire aussi qu'Atem n'avait pas choisi le Kaiba le plus facile à dompter... À croire qu'il adorait vraiment les défis.

Un profond sentiment de déception l'envahit soudainement alors qu'il constatait que l'objet de sa réflexion n'était pas dans le salon. Il s'y était, certes installé au vue de l'oreiller lâchement abandonné sur le canapé, au même titre que le drap posé à la va-vite, mais avait déserté les lieux. Bakura ne pensait pas qu'il mourrait autant d'envie de lui parler.

Soupirant, il se rendit dans la cuisine en trainant des pieds. La piscine ne l'intéressait plus. Il se sentait brusquement démotivé... Anéanti... Comme si toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Marik ne pouvait pas avoir eu envie de l'embrasser. Pas lui... Pas cette être impur qu'il était...

Comme soudainement pris d'un malaise, Bakura se retint au rebord de l'évier, de sombres pensées tourbillonnant encore au sein de son esprit. Le verre d'eau qu'il tenait dans ses mains explosa en mille petit morceaux en touchant le sol, alors que d'affreux souvenirs s'imposer avec force et réalisme à lui.  
De fins rayons de lune, filtrant au travers la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, étincelèrent sur les fragments de verre, les faisant intensément briller comme autant de petites larmes, lui renvoyant le reflet de sa propre solitude. Un exil forcé qui le ferait souffrir avec le temps. Il ne fallait pas que Marik s'attache à lui... Il ne fallait pas qu'il devienne sa faiblesse... Car s'_il_ venait à l'apprendre, il lui ferait inéluctablement du mal. Et c'était la dernière chose que Bakura souhaitait. Il ne fallait pas qu'_il_ sache... Jamais.

Rien que d'y penser il en était malade... Il se dégoutait et à ce constat, il retient un haut le cœur. Ses deux mains plaquées devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir, Bakura pleurait. Parce que jamais il ne pourrait avoir l'être qu'il désirait le plus au monde... Le posséder serait le conduire à _sa _perte... Et Bakura ne voulait pas que Marik est à subir ça... Un seul était amplement suffisant... Il n'avait pas à porter sa croix pour lui. À chacun son fardeau, son lourd secret, et il gardait bien caché le sien... Il ne fallait pas que Marik devienne comme lui... Il ne devait pas le salir lui aussi.

Un gémissement étouffé le ramena à la réalité et pour la première fois Bakura remarqua que la porte extérieure de la cuisine était ouverte. Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser envahir par de telles pensées au point de laisser passer ce genre de détail !

Curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, il s'approcha de l'ouverture pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à la terrasse

La piscine de Kaiba était vraiment magnifique. De forme ovale, elle était bordée de superbes buissons de lauriers roses dont les branchages s'incrustaient déci-delà entre les différents espaces, que formaient les fausses colonnes doriques, entourant la moitié du bassin. L'autre moitié était consacré aux gigantesques marches de marbres blancs qui allaient se perdre dans les profondeurs aquatique.  
Bakura ne pensait pas qu'on puisse aussi bien allier l'architecture moderne à l'architecture antique. Pour un peu il se serait cru dans un de ses anciens temples grecs**.**

Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus, furent les deux silhouettes, tapies dans l'ombre que l'éclat de la lune éclairait faiblement de temps à autre. Seto avait acculé Atem dans un coin de la piscine et s'évertuait à le couvrir d'éphémères petits baisers.

- Arrête Seto... Je t'en prie, soupira le maître des jeux.

- Non Atem... Je t'aime trop pour ça, lui répondit le brun en parcourant son corps de baisers brûlants, et je sais que toi aussi...

Un long gémissement prouva ses dires lorsque Seto précisa son attention

- Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre ! haleta Atem.

Il n'était pas dit qu'il se rende aussi facilement, même s'il savait par avance qu'il perdrait encore ce corps à corps. Mais la principale qualité d'un véritable duelliste n'était-elle pas de lutter jusqu'au bout, même quand on savait sa fin proche ?  
Le Président de la Kaiba Corp. esquissa un sourire moqueur et, déposant de minuscules baisers papillons sur l'épaule de son amant, remonta jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer suavement :

- Détends-toi _mon cœur_...

Et de lui mordiller affectueusement le lobe de son oreille, avant de le soulever brusquement pour le forcer à s'asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine. Atem retient difficilement le 'va te faire foutre' qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, parfaitement conscient de la situation et donc parfaitement inapproprié. Seto l'aurait accueillit avec son éternel petit sourire arrogant qu'il exécrait par dessus dans ce genre de moment. Au lieu de ça, il laissa sa tête reposer contre une des colonnes qui était derrière son dos et rendit les armes. C'était indigne de lui, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait lutter davantage. Son impuissance lui faisait mal au cœur, sa faiblesse aussi. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça... Rien de tout ce qui lui arrivait, n'aurait dû se passer comme ça.

Il était las d'être si réfléchi et raisonnable... Il était fatigué de sans cesse penser aux conséquences de ses actes, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il le regretterait amèrement le lendemain. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus résister et il _le_ haïssait pour cela. C'était si fort et ça faisait si mal qu'il en pleurait doucement.

Tout était de _sa_ faute... Tout avait _toujours_ était de _sa_ faute et comme d'habitude, c'était lui qui récoltait les pots cassés, les morceaux brisés de leur ancienne relation qui n'avait plus lieu d'exister et qui pourtant perdurait... Kaiba était un habile menteur, il le savait, malgré tout il continuait de boire chacune de ses paroles, et d'y croire secrètement.

De là où il se trouvait, Bakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le spectacle auquel il assistait, était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment deux parfaites antithèses pouvait ainsi s'unir avec tant de passion et de sensualité.

Il aimait l'expression détendue et extatique qui se reflétait sur le visage d'Atem. L'abandon absolu dont il faisait preuve et la jouissance à laquelle cela le menait.

Il aimait l'air sérieux et concentré de Kaiba, qui jouait habilement de sa langue sur son sexe tendu par l'envie, et l'attention évidente qu'il prenait à lui faire plaisir.

Il aimait le contraste de leur peau, l'union de leurs ombres, les ordres implicites que donnait Atem d'une légère contraction de la main agilement dissimulée dans les cheveux bruns.

Il aimait la soumission dont Seto faisait preuve, répondant aux moindres de ses caprices. Son faux air de conquérant alors que c'était Atem qui menait subtilement la danse.

Il aimait voir leur deux bouches s'unir en quête d'un souffle nouveau, attirées l'une par l'autre tels deux inséparables.

Il aimait voir leurs corps se fondre l'un dans l'autre dans une étreinte désespérée, les bras et les jambes d'Atem savamment noués autour de son amant, se raccrochant à lui comme s'il avait peur de le voir disparaître.

Il aimait l'ondulation de l'eau et son bruit pur et cristallin que leur tendre et fougueuse étreinte faisait frémir.

Il aimait avec quelle contradiction ils faisaient l'amour, faisant de leur ébats une harmonie chimérique et en son for intérieur, il s'imagina vivre la même passion dévorante avec cet homme dont il partageait la chambre.

Les corps entremêlés devant ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux vagues silhouettes, alors que la peau doucement ambrée d'Atem, devenait celle suavement sucrée de Marik. Les mains pâles de Seto qui la faisait gentiment frissonner étaient les siennes, et cette sensation était absolument grisante.

Il s'enivrait du flot d'émotion qu'il rêvait de voir naître sur son visage, espérant être le seul à lui faire vivre aussi intensément.

Il savourait chaque soupir, chaque gémissement, buvait chaque cri, chaque supplication, laissant sur sa peau l'empreinte de son désir tandis que le corps de Marik se cambrerait sous le sien en quête de plaisir. Sa chaleur l'étourdissait, l'embrasait... Le consumer. Il mourait de ses lèvres contre les siennes, de ses mains courant sur sa peau nue.  
Il se sentait défaillir. Son envie se faisait plus pressante, plus opprimante et il suffoqua sous cette frustration naissante.

- Marik, gémit-il.

Mais le jeune Égyptien resta désespérément sourd à son appel. Ses grands yeux parme ne reflétaient rien de plus que le froid vide des poupées sans âmes, ignorant l'incendie qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Sa bouche, dont le toucher aérien de ses doigts ivoirin n'atteignait même pas son cœur, restait obstinément close.  
Dans un ultime espoir, Bakura tendit la main vers ce visage aux traits éphémères, son regard se voilant d'eau, en une supplique muette.

- Marik, je t'en prie... appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

C'était tellement douloureux, que déjà il n'aspirait plus qu'à l'apaisement de toute cette souffrance. Le moment où, enfin il pourrait libérer ce trop plein d'amour dans un cri de plénitude, enserrant fortement contre sa poitrine, cet être qu'il aimait tant. Pourtant ses bras ne se refermèrent que sur les contours vaporeux de la silhouette imaginaire. Non. Non. Non... NON !

Un hurlement déchirant s'échappa du plus profond de sa gorge alors qu'il réalisait avec horreur que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Une illusion amère. Une image absurde de ce qu'il avait cru être la réalité.  
Ses jambes cédèrent sous le trop plein d'émotion et heurtèrent durement le carrelage froid de la cuisine sans qu'il n'ait cherché à se retenir. À quoi bon ?  
Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, l'acide vérité s'évertuant sournoisement à se dissoudre en lui. Qu'avait-il fait ?

L'esprit encore un peu embrumé par la déferlante vague de bien-être qui venait d'assaillir son corps, l'ancien pharaon était fébrilement accroché au cou de son amant. Le visage caché dans le creux de son épaule, il laissait libre cours à sa colère. Tremblant de rage, il ne pouvait réprimer ses sanglots, mélange âpre de colère et de frustration.

- Je te déteste, je te déteste, je te déteste... murmurait-il inlassablement au creux de l'épaule d'un Seto Kaiba manifestement ravi.

Il ne faisait rien pour apaiser sa fureur, se contentant simplement de l'éteindre fortement comme s'il craignait qu'il puisse s'échapper. S'enfuir loin de lui pour ne plus jamais revenir. Il ferait humblement face à ses humeurs, acceptant avec résignation le moindre supplice, le moindre châtiment, pourvu qu'il ne s'éloigne jamais de lui.

Le cri empli d'une détresse désarmante les tirèrent de leur incisive torpeur, les alertant. Relevant vivement la tête, Atem réalisa alors toute l'ampleur de la situation. Comme Seto l'avait souhaité, Bakura avait dû les surprendre mais était-ce bien lui qui venait de hurler ainsi ?  
Il se tourna rapidement vers son amant dont le visage exprimant clairement la même surprise que le sien, le convainquit que ce n'était pas le genre de réaction à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Aussitôt, le maître des jeux s'échappa de l'emprise de son bourreau et s'empressa de regagner les bords de la piscine.

Le regard rêveur cependant, le Président de la Kaiba Corporation observa sa fuite, maudissant Bakura d'avoir briser leur moment de quiétude. Certes Atem était méchamment en train de lui griffer le dos, mais il le tenait tendrement contre lui et c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. L'occasion ne se reproduirait pas de si tôt. Ces vacances allaient devenir un véritable enfer si dès qu'il tentait une approche, son amant se mettait à l'agresser toutes griffes dehors sans qu'il n'ait la moindre chance de se défendre. Seto passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux bruns, en soupirant. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité. Quand bien même, ça faisait mal de se faire ignorer ainsi.  
Le silence environnant renforça son sentiment d'abandon. Ne voulant pas se retrouver seul au beau milieu de la nuit, il se dépêcha de rejoindre son précieux rival. Quand il le retrouva, immobile devant la porte-fenêtre de la cuisine, il sut d'instinct que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses doigts fins étaient crispés dans l'encadrement et il regardait d'un œil hagard la frêle ombre de Bakura, se découpant dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Le jeune homme était littéralement effondré sur le sol, visiblement en proie à une grande souffrance. Une main sur le cœur, le souffle erratique et les yeux épouvantés sur un cauchemar qu'il semblait seul à vivre, il fixait d'un air absent les éclats de lunes que reflétait le carrelage blanc.  
Des sillons asséchés se dessinaient sur ses joues rouges d'avoir trop pleuré alors que des faibles hoquets de douleurs se répercutait parfois au travers des murs, brisant le calme lugubre qui s'était installé.

Marik ne devait pas savoir. _Il_ ne devait pas savoir. Jamais il aurait dû laisser ainsi ses pensées dériver. Ne s'est-il pas promis de le protéger quoiqu'il advienne ? Peu importe à quel point il devait souffrir de ses silences et crever de son absence, si tel était le prix à payer pour que jamais, _il_ ne découvre son secret.  
Mais maintenant ? Alors qu'il s'était laissé submerger par ses sentiments, l'avait-_il_ découvert ? L'avait-_il_ vu ?

Une étoffe chaude s'enroula soudainement autour de son corps tremblotant l'arrachant à son tourment. Sortant de ses pensées cauchemardesques, Bakura reprit alors doucement contact avec la réalité. Dans un semi-songe, il contempla l'espace qui l'entourait , essayant de remettre un semblant d'ordre dans son esprit chamboulé.

Il vit Atem s'approcher calmement, lui laissant le temps de réagir au cas où il ne souhaiterait pas de sa présence, mais il ne bougea pas. Au contraire, il suivit avec attention le moindre de ses mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'agenouille en face de lui et ne pose chaleureusement sa main sur son épaule. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que tout lui revint en mémoire.

- Bakura, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il dans un agréable murmure d'où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude.

Baissant la tête, une bouffée de honte le saisit au visage. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attarder dès lors qu'ils les avaient vus. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus nier son implication et il se sentait affreusement gêné de les avoir surpris ainsi.

- Désolé, répond-il seulement, provocant un soupir de soulagement chez son interlocuteur avant qu'il ne le prenne dans ses bras.

L'ancien pharaon n'avait jamais été très câlin, sauf quand il s'agissait de Yûgi – voire même, dans certains rare cas, Kaiba - , mais voir Bakura dans un tel état de faiblesse avait réveillé en lui son instinct protecteur et il n'avait pu résisté à l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Il se sentait responsable de sa souffrance. Si Seto n'avait pas eu la vivacité de lui rapporter la couverture, sans doute ne serait-il jamais sorti de sa torpeur, en cela il lui était grandement reconnaissant. Levant la tête, il accrocha ses prunelles violines à ses orbes glacial, le remerciant silencieusement alors que Bakura répondait à son étreinte.

Il se sentait misérable d'avoir imaginé Marik à la place de son ami. Atem ne dégageait pas la même force, la même douceur. L'odeur de sa peau n'avait pas la même légèreté que son parfum, ni le même éclat caramel. Comment avait-il pu les confondre ?

- Je ne veux pas retourner dans ma chambre, souffla-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter Marik, même si ce dernier devait certainement être en train de dormir paisiblement dans leur lit. Il ne voulait pas voir la gravité de son erreur, peu importe qu'elle n'ait réellement blessé que lui. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. À dire vrai, il ne voulait plus penser à rien, si ce n'est une nuit de sommeil calme et tranquille.

Son regard toujours ancré dans celui imperturbable de son amant, Atem lui demanda muettement son avis sur la situation. La requête de Bakura les obligeaient à changer de tactiques et tant qu'ils ne savaient pas véritablement ce qui venait de se passer, ils leur étaient dorénavant impossible de garder une longueur d'avance.

En l'espace d'une soirée, Bakura venait d'anéantir des mois de préparations.

**À Suivre...**

**

* * *

**

_Pensées débiles de l'auteur :_

(**1**) Atem, conseillère matrimoniale, c'est moi ! XD

* * *

Bouh ! Je nie pas que ce chapitre m'a donné du film à retordre.

J'en suis pas totalement convaincue, avec des passages que je sens 'vide' voir 'confus', mais bon c'est juste mon impression, et je l'aime bien malgré tout ^^

Et vous ?


	5. Douce Nuit

**Auteur :** Lily. B on the scene ! Yeah !

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi et ils en sont bien contents – ou pas XD

**Genre :** Yaoï, Romance, Humour… Léger UA et pitet un chouïa de OOC sur la fin

**Pairing :** Alors tous les couples possibles et inimaginable Yami Yûgi (aka Atem)/Seto - Jôno-Uchi/Makuba - Yûgi/Rebecca - Honda/Anzu - Valon/Maï - Otogi/Shizuka… Et **le couple phare à caser Marik/Bakura…**Mais comment je vais m'en sortir oO ?

**Avertissement : **Cette fic fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle donc homophobes allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

**Rating :** Je vais mettre **M** pour relations sexuelles sous-entendues ou non…

**Résumé : **Ils sont douze… Douze à avoir percé le secret de leur cœur et à être prêts à tout pour leur ouvrir les yeux… Tout… Mêmes les coups les plus bas…

**Note&Co : **8 mois ! Non mais 8 mois ! - quoique le chiffre 8 est un chiffre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement mais là n'est pas le sujet – HUIT MOIS que je suis sur ce fuck*** chapitre ! Je crois que je bats tous mes records au niveau d'update là (T_T)

Désolée pour le retard extrême avec lequel je poste ce chapitre, mais Makuba ayant échappé à mon contrôle, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller jusqu'au bout de son action. Ce fût un accouchement long ET douloureux et je peux d'ores et déjà vous affirmer une chose : PLUS JAMAIS.  
Quoiqu'il ne faut jamais dire jamais ^^;  
J'avais pas du tout prévu de développer autant les autres couples, mais que voulez vous, Marik dort – pardon TOUT LE MONDE dort - et Bakura a eu son heure de gloire lors du précédent chapitre XD

Pour vous consoler, j'aimerai vous dire que ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (16 pages au lieu des 6 habituelles ^^ ENJOY !) mais vous risqueriez de le sentir passer, d'autant plus si vous n'êtes pas fan du JU/Maki ^^;  
Aussi j'aimerai vous conseiller de zapper complètement le milieu, mais vous risqueriez un peu d'être perdu pour la suite de l'histoire. Néanmoins survolez-le, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous en voudrai pas ^^  
La fin en vaut la chandelle ! (surtout pour les fans du Seto/Atem ^^) Courage !

oOo

Spécial Thanks à **Adamantys **– parce qu'elle le vaut bien :D

Et encore et toujours **MERCI** à vous LECTEURS, pour vos petits mots, votre soutien ou simplement la mise dans vos favoris ! I LOVE U *coeur*

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

**Vacances Sous les Tropiques**

* * *

**Chapitre IV :  
**_Douce Nuit_

Le départ de Seto, rapidement suivi d'Atem, puis de Maï quelques minutes plus tard avait plongé la salle de contrôle dans un étrange silence. La duelliste n'avait pris que quelques secondes pour analyser la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et en tirer la conclusion suivante : il fallait gagner du temps.

À peine avait-elle énoncé les faits qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller, ôtant sans aucune pudeur chaque couche de vêtement qu'elle trouvait superflue Jôno-Uchi eut à peine le temps de se précipiter vers Makuba et de lui cacher les yeux avant qu'elle ne se retrouve totalement en sous-vêtements. L'image de ce corps sublime exposé à son regard d'homme concupiscent ne le laissa pas indifférent. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux malicieux, sa poitrine généreuse, sa taille fine et ses fines jambes fuselées, Maï était de ces femmes qui passaient difficilement inaperçues et dont le charme ravageur ensorcelait quiconque croisait sa route. Elle en était sournoisement consciente, jouant de sa beauté comme elle maniait les cartes, piégeant les hommes sans le moindre scrupule et il aurait fallu être atteint d'aphanisis _(__**1**__)_ ou être Seto Kaiba pour pouvoir lui résister.

Kaiba était-il impuissant fut la question qui lui traversa vaguement l'esprit à ce moment-là. Cela aurait certainement expliqué le pourquoi de cette attitude si froide et détestable, mais il ne souhaitait pas un tel malheur au maître des jeux. Mais ne disait-on pas heureux au jeu, malheureux en amour, justement ? Bon. Il fallait _définitivement_ qu'il parle à Atem. Il relégua bien vite ses réflexions au second plan quand il s'aperçut que son amie s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce dans cette tenue.

Le plan de Maï était simple. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de l'énoncer pour qu'ils le devinent. Ayant fait croire à Bakura qu'elle allait se coucher un peu plus tôt, elle allait tout simplement feindre la rencontre hasardeuse.  
Mais était-ce _réellement_ nécessaire qu'elle y aille comme ça ? Il y avait des choses que Jôno-Uchi ne voulait pas infliger à son ami et cette vision en faisait partie. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Bakura s'il croisait Maï vêtue d'un soutien-gorge noir push-up - dont le jeu de laçage transparent rendait la vue extrême attrayante - et de sa culotte assortie.

Enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure ébène de Makuba, il s'enivra des effluves fruitées de son shampoing pour masquer son trouble et reprendre ses esprits. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de suggérer à la duelliste de remettre son short, des fois que leur très _respectable_ hôte ne se décide à l'arrêter pour exhibitionnisme et atteinte aux bonnes mœurs.  
Elle fit claquer sa langue dans un geste agacé en lui lançant un regard noir, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps en bavardages inutiles, mais elle crut bon de préciser qu'elle avait été suffisamment généreuse de ne pas avoir fait sauter le haut, ce à quoi Jôno-Uchi lui en fût profondément reconnaissant en ajoutant qu'il ne manquerait pas de prier pour le salut de ses camarades, et surtout le sien. Ne pouvait-elle pas, _pour une fois_, prendre exemple sur Anzu ou même sa précieuse Shizuka et dormir avec une nuisette, simple au possible, au lieu d'un parfait déshabillé ?

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la porte se referma derrière elle. Le calme envahit peu à peu les lieux et il se noya, une nouvelle fois, dans la délicieuse odeur que dégageaient les cheveux de son cadet, savourant un moment sa douce présence. Le souffle saccadé, son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, il tentait péniblement d'endiguer cette pulsion qui lui tiraillait le ventre. Là, maintenant, toute de suite, il avait terriblement envie de Makuba.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais enlever tes mains de mes yeux maintenant ?

Conscient de l'état de confusion dans lequel se trouvait son petit ami, le jeune Kaiba ne savait comment réagir. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de situation et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui avait poussé Jôno-Uchi à agir de la sorte. C'était vrai, après tout, des femmes nues, il en avait vu des centaines dans les magazines qu'il planquait sous son matelas pour éviter que son frère ne les trouve. Maï n'était pas si différente de l'une d'entre elles alors pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi ?

- Jôno, elle est partie tu sais... Je ne crains plus rien, tenta-t-il avec humour, mais son aîné resta désespérément silencieux.

Hésitant, il porta ses mains à ses yeux et referma délicatement ses doigts sur ceux qui s'obstinaient à le maintenir dans le noir le plus complet. Il fut surpris de constater que Jôno-Uchi ne tenta pas de résister et se libéra totalement de son emprise. La lumière de la pièce lui fit cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne puisse en redessiner correctement les contours. Son regard accrocha aussitôt l'angle d'une caméra d'où Seto venait de disparaître. Il voulut afficher l'image sur le moniteur afin de suivre sa progression mais la voix de son bien-aimé l'en empêcha.

- Ne bouge pas...

Okay... Ça, c'était nouveau aussi. Les mots avaient été jetés dans un souffle, un quasi-murmure, un ton que jamais Makuba ne l'avait entendu prendre avec lui. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que celui d'obéir à cet ordre indirect. Les mains de Jôno-Uchi, qu'il avait toujours dans les siennes, s'animèrent et se refermèrent sur elles dans une étreinte amoureuse alors que ses bras se resserraient sur son corps frêle d'adolescent. Quittant l'apaisante chevelure brune, son visage vint s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou en quête de tendresse.

- Jô..no...

- Ne dis rien non plus.

Sa bouche collée à son oreille, le son rauque de sa voix ainsi que la bise chaude qu'elle faisait naître, venant imperceptiblement caresser sa peau, le firent frissonner, provoquant en lui une vague de panique. Bon sang, qu'arrivait-il à Jôno-Uchi ?  
De plus en plus inquiet pour son petit ami, il ne s'en laissa pas moins guider par son étrange attitude, lui faisant totalement confiance. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés, dans un silence tendu _(__**2**__)_ avant que le duelliste de seconde zone – dixit Kaiba – ne relève légèrement la tête et ne fixe l'écran face à lui.

Au travers le filtre vert de la caméra infrarouge, il distinguait sans mal la forme longiligne qu'était la silhouette de Marik assoupi. Depuis le départ de Bakura, il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, en proie à un profond sommeil. Le voir si paisiblement endormi, la respiration calme et détendu, le soulagea peu à peu de la tension qui l'habitait.  
Avec douceur, il se sépara de son cadet, laissant l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur sa joue en guise de remerciement. Sous ses airs effrontés, têtus et capricieux, Makuba était, contrairement à son grand frère, une personne extrêmement docile _(__**3**__)_. S'il s'était montré un tant soit peu téméraire – comme cela lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'il se rebellait contre l'autorité de ce dernier – Jôno-Uchi n'aurait pas été capable de dire ce qui se serait passé. Et d'une certaine manière, l'attitude du plus jeune des Kaiba lui confirmait que l'attention qu'il lui portait était tout à fait différente de celle qu'il accordait à son aîné.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il.

Il s'éloigna comme si tout ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant n'avait été qu'un rêve fumeux, une étrange illusion de la réalité. Ses pas le menèrent près du mur où l'enregistrement continu de la caméra était projeté. La scène qui s'y déroulait était toujours la même, tant et si bien qu'on aurait pu aisément penser qu'on avait fait un arrêt sur image, si le corps de Marik ne se soulevait pas au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Il l'examina pensivement, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un tableau de maître, puis se tourna vers Makuba, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Marik a l'air de bien dormir... Si on allait faire pareil ?

Le jeune garçon manifesta aussitôt un profond soulagement quant à voir que son petit ami agissait de nouveau normalement. Il allait accepter sa demande, n'ayant de toute évidence plus rien à faire ici, quand un détail lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que le bien-fondé de leur mission.

- Je... Non... Pars devant, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. Il y a quelque chose dont je veux m'assurer avant.

Jôno-Uchi acquiesça. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et se crispa à l'entente de son nom. Il se détendit rapidement en reconnaissant la voix ô combien enchanteresse de Maï et, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'un des téléviseurs, s'aperçut qu'elle était en grande conversation avec Bakura. Du moins le croyait-elle. Visiblement, la duelliste avait gagné son pari et avait réussi à l'entraîner dans l'un de ses _trop_ nombreux monologues. Mais pourquoi diable devait-il nécessairement être au cœur de la conversation ? À croire qu'il y avait toujours matière à dire sur ce sujet. Était-il si désespérant ? Secouant la tête, il profita de ce moment de répit que lui octroyait la jeune femme pour se faufiler discrètement dans sa chambre.

À peine eut-il disparu de la pièce que Makuba parcourait des yeux les innombrables écrans offrant chacun une vue imprenable sur la villa, à la recherche de Seto. Il n'avait pas passé suffisamment de temps sur l'île, encore moins dans cette salle habituellement occupée par les agents de sécurité pour savoir convenablement quelle caméra s'accordait à quel poste. Il avait juste noté au préalable les deux numéros correspondant à celles qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de Marik et Bakura, histoire de les avoir toujours en mémoire.  
Repérant enfin le plan qui donnait sur la piscine, il remarqua qu'Atem avait rejoint son vénéré grand frère dans l'eau et à en juger par son expression courroucée ainsi qu'à son T-shirt mouillé, il supposa que cela n'avait certainement pas été de son plein gré.

Mais à quoi pensait Seto ?

Ce n'était pas logique. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu plus longuement, rien de ce que faisaient Seto n'avait de sens. Tout comme Atem. Il avait l'habitude de les voir se chamailler, se provoquer et se défier sans cesse. C'était comme un jeu pour eux, seulement, il avait le sentiment que cela avait pris une tournure différente et il était incapable de se remémorer quand cela avait commencé. _Quand_ les choses avaient-elles commencé à lui échapper ?  
Fronçant les sourcils, il se plongea dans une profonde réflexion et se perdit dans le brouillard confus de ses souvenirs.  
Il n'avait pas passé autant de temps avec eux pour laisser passer ce genre de détail. Et si Atem avait _vraiment_ voulu taquiner son frère, il aurait pu au moins le mettre dans la confidence.

Il vit Seto tendre la main et capturer amoureusement entre ses doigts une de ses mèches blondes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène, la curiosité l'ayant trop souvent piqué au vif pour vraiment s'en sentir embarrassé aujourd'hui, cependant il hésita à afficher la vidéo sur le mur pour voir l'action de plus près.  
Pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de violer leur intimité. De partager quelque chose qu'ils auraient dû être seuls à partager et Makuba maudit sa sollicitude maladive. Mais il voulait savoir. Il avait _besoin_ de savoir si ces deux là lui cachaient _réellement_ quelque chose ou si vraiment, il s'inventait des histoires.

Intervertissant les images, il eut alors tout le loisir d'épier le moindre de leurs mouvements. Son grand frère jouait affectueusement avec les cheveux d'Atem, s'amusant à les enrouler autour de ses doigts, tandis que ce dernier, bras croisés contre sa poitrine, fuyait ostensiblement son regard. De toute évidence, il semblait contrarié. Le plus jeune des Kaiba connaissait bien cette attitude agacée. Son beau-frère avait l'habitude de s'en revêtir lorsque Seto s'enfermait dans des discours qu'il jugeait insensés et même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, il n'en écoutait pas moins chaque mot avec attention. Et lorsque son aîné tourna délicatement son visage pour obliger leurs yeux à se croiser et qu'il pencha lentement sa tête pour l'embrasser, Makuba sut qu'il s'était trompé. Il était tout bêtement impossible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans les gestes de son frère, tellement de tendresse qu'il se demandait si Atem avait véritablement conscience des sentiments qu'il portait à son égard.  
Finalement, il s'était inquiété pour rien. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu de leur dispute alors qu'ils n'avait fait qu'appliquer leur plan à la lettre, tenant leur rôle à la perfection.

Seto alla mordiller le cou de son amant, flattant ses hanches et remonta lentement son T-shirt. Makuba se sentit rougir devant son inquisition, et jugea qu'il était grand temps de rejoindre Jôno-Uchi. Seulement... Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du spectacle que lui offraient inconsciemment ses deux modèles, tant il les trouvait magnifiques.  
Leur étreinte, mystérieuse symphonie de deux êtres brûlants d'un amour insensé, trahissait toute l'intensité de ces sentiments inavouables, mettant des notes sur ce qui ne pouvaient être dit. Il aurait fallu être particulièrement insensible ou parfaitement malveillant pour oser s'immiscer entre eux et ainsi briser la fragile mélodie de leurs âmes tourmentées.  
Cependant, même si le cadet des Kaiba ne pouvait prétendre à aucune des ces catégories, il ne put ignorer cette soudaine jalousie qui l'assaillit traîtreusement.  
La tête basse, la honte envahissant peu à peu son visage, il s'empressa de couper l'image. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi misérable. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait eu aucune raison d'envier son grand frère, ayant parfaitement conscience qu'il ne pourrait jamais le surpasser, continuant certainement de vivre toute sa vie dans son ombre.  
Seto avait toujours était un exemple de réussite et d'intelligence, une référence qu'il s'était toujours appliqué à suivre. Lui seul savait combien il avait travaillé dur pour leur offrir ce dont ils rêvaient, jusqu'à en perdre ce qu'il avait de plus de cher : son sourire.  
L'arrivée d'Atem dans leur vie n'avait rien changé. Tout au plus, Seto avait été légèrement plus présent et il s'était vu soulagé par cette nouvelle présence rassurante qui était la seule à réellement pouvoir le libérer de cette solitude empoisonnante.  
Seto s'était rarement confié à lui, se contentant juste de le rassurer quand ses angoisses étaient telles qu'il ne pouvait plus les contenir. Contrairement à lui, il n'avait jamais eu le besoin de taire ses émotions, s'épanchant insatiablement dès qu'il en perdait le contrôle. Il n'avait jamais était seul, ses bras chaleureux ayant toujours était là pour le réconforter et la présence sécurisante de Jôno-Uchi lui assurait qu'il ne le serait jamais.

La vérité lui empoigna brusquement le cœur. Comment avait-il pu oublier que son frère avait toujours préféré l'action à la parole au point qu'il en regrettait même que son petit ami soit si bavard, souhaitant parfois secrètement qu'il l'enlace aussi fortement contre lui que Seto le faisait avec Atem. Leurs sentiments seraient-ils aussi intenses ? Leur étreinte serait-elle aussi enviable ? Donneraient-ils l'impression de ne faire qu'un ? Une entité inséparable qui les conduirait lentement au bord du gouffre, au bord de la folie comme cela était le cas pour ses aînés ?

Un doute effroyable s'empara soudainement de lui, et quittant la pièce à grand pas, se dépêcha de rejoindre Jôno-Uchi. Il ouvrit la porte si précipitamment que ce dernier se retourna violemment sur le matelas, surpris par cette apparition intempestive.  
Quand il avait quitté Makuba quelques minutes plus tôt, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le rejoigne rapidement. Mais le temps passant, il avait fini par se jeter sur le lit, se recroquevillant sur l'un des rebords. Il se serait probablement endormi si le jeune homme n'était pas arrivé si inopinément.

D'une démarche assurée, l'adolescent se dirigea vers lui. Sa main se referma vivement sur son col et dans un mouvement aussi ferme que rapide, il scella leurs lèvres. Jôno-Uchi se figea, trop abasourdi par ce geste aussi soudain qu'inhabituel. Réfléchissant à toute allure, il tenta de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la tête de son cadet, le court instant où il l'avait laissé seul, et qui serait susceptible de justifier un tel comportement, mais rien ne lui vint. Ou plutôt, tout lui échappa.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à ses attentes, Makuba rompit le baiser et s'éloigna légèrement de lui, contrarié. Pourquoi Jôno ne réagissait-il pas ? Il était stupide ou quoi ?

- Jôno, faisons-le ! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence en guise d'explication.

- Faire quoi ?

Définitivement, il était stupide. L'expression confuse sur son visage ne pouvait que le lui confirmer. Seto avait raison : Jôno-Uchi Katsuya était bel et bien un imbécile. Un imbécile qu'il aimait, certes, mais un imbécile quand même. L'adolescent baissa la tête en soupirant alors que le duelliste essayait vainement de découvrir ce qu'il désirait si ardemment. À ce moment précis, jamais Makuba ne lui avait paru si incompréhensible. Encore plus lorsqu'il leva brusquement son regard lavandin empli d'une détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Coucher ensemble, voyons ! _(__**4**__)_

La réponse le déstabilisa complètement et fondant de nouveau sur ses lèvres, son cadet ne lui laissa pas le temps d'assimiler pleinement l'information. Sa bouche se referma avidement sur la sienne tandis qu'il se rapprochait davantage, glissant sans le vouloir son genou sur son entrejambe. Son gémissement plaintif se perdit dans le langoureux ballet de leurs langues enfiévrées cependant que son corps réagissait instinctivement à l'insouciante initiative du vice-président de la Kaiba Corporation. _(__**5**__)_.

Machinalement, sa main s'égara autour de sa taille, resserrant leur étreinte, laissant, l'autre, plus cajoleuse s'égarer dans la forêt de ses cheveux désordonnés. Il était assez inhabituel qu'ils puissent se retrouver ainsi : seuls, à profiter pleinement de la présence de l'autre, Kaiba ayant toujours la mauvaise manie de venir jouer les rabat-joies, aussi Jôno-Uchi comptait bien savourer entièrement ce que Makuba avait à lui offrir. Ses initiatives étaient bien trop rares pour qu'il ne puisse pas les apprécier à leur juste valeur, même si celle-ci avait un arrière goût d'amertume. Il craignait qu'en le repoussant, il perdrait cette assurance, qu'il avait habituellement en toute circonstances... Sauf quand il s'agissait de se retrouver seul avec lui. Dans ces moments là, il devenait souvent gêné et maladroit, ne sachant quoi faire ou que dire, et Jôno-Uchi ne savait jamais comment dissiper son malaise. Plus que jamais, il avait conscience de la dangerosité de la situation, cependant, il ne tenta pas de la réfréner. Au contraire. Égoïstement, il voulait encore s'enivrer de la présence de son corps contre le sien, et goûter à ses attentions _pourtant_ trop mécaniques pour être agréables. Makuba soupirait son nom entre deux baisers. Makuba gémissait sous ses innocentes caresses. Makuba embrassait, mordillait, dévorait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il rencontrait et tout cela ne cessait d'alimenter son imagination, réveillant un désir qu'il avait jusque là, essayé de refouler.  
Aussi lorsqu'il sentit les doigts inquisiteurs de son petit ami s'infiltrer malicieusement sous son T-shirt et glisser sur son ventre nu, il fut contraint de l'arrêter. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les siennes avant de l'éloigner doucement de lui.

- Makuba, soupira-t-il. Arrête, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

- Si ! Je veux coucher avec toi !

Jôno-Uchi se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, fuyant le regard inébranlable de l'adolescent. Ce regard si propre aux Kaiba et qui ne souffrait aucune protestation. Abdiquer était la seule alternative possible à moins de vouloir subir les foudres de leur contrariété. Mais, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, derrière ce masque d'impassibilité se cachait une peur sans équivoque : celle de souffrir. Le jeune homme en était plus que conscient et il ne souhaitait pas blesser Makuba, que ce soit dans son cœur ou dans son amour propre.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Il ne suffit pas de le décider pour le vouloir. Tu n'es pas prêt, répondit-il doucement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! se récria aussitôt son cadet en faisant la moue.

Si vraiment il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien que Jôno-Uchi le prenne toujours pour un gamin. Il avait 16 ans nom de Dieu ! 16 ans ! Il était temps que son petit ami s'en rende compte. Certes, il vivait sa première relation sérieuse et il avait durement bataillé pour l'obtenir, mais cela ne faisait pas pour autant de lui un novice en matière de sexe. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il cachait ses magazines porno à son frère, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de répondre à ses questions concernant ses activités nocturnes. Déjà que cela avait été affreusement gênant quand Isono l'avait surpris en train d'en acheter un, sortant par la même occasion de son rôle de garde du corps pour jouer les père moralisateur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
Son adolescence n'avait, certes, rien de normal, mais quoi de plus étonnant lorsqu'on portait le doux nom de Makuba, rattaché à celui des Kaiba ? Cela pouvait s'avérer extrêmement difficile, d'autant plus quand on avait pour modèle, son frère aîné, Seto Kaiba, qui lui, n'avait rien d'un adolescent normal. Heureusement cela ne comportait pas que des inconvénients et à cet instant précis, Makuba eut une bouffée d'orgueil quant à être le petit frère et le prestigieux associé du président de la Kaiba Corporation, car à ce titre, il avait pu apprendre une chose essentielle : l'art de contourner les problèmes, ce qui, dans le cas présent, allait lui être d'une grande utilité.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-il en laissant sa tête reposer contre la poitrine de son aîné.

- D'accord ? s'étrangla aussitôt ce dernier, surpris qu'il renonce si facilement.

Mais voyant que le jeune homme qu'il tenait tout contre lui n'envisageait rien de plus que rester blotti entre ses bras, il se détendit. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il levait la main pour caresser distraitement les cheveux ébène. Enfin les choses prenaient une tournure un peu plus naturelle. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa doucement bercer par l'apaisante respiration de son cadet qui semblait s'endormir. Les derniers préparatifs ainsi que le départ pour l'île avait été particulièrement éprouvants, d'autant plus que Makuba s'était personnellement investi, participant avec une assiduité effrayante au plan d'Atem, aussi méritait-il lui aussi son lot de sommeil.

Endormir la méfiance de Jôno-Uchi pour mieux obtenir ce qu'il voulait, telle avait été son idée mais à son contact, l'esprit du jeune vice-président s'apaisait doucement. Le trouble qui l'avait animé quelques minutes auparavant se dissipait lentement au rythme de ses caresses, l'endormant paisiblement. Cependant, malgré ce sentiment de sécurité et cette chaude éteinte, les images qu'il avait vues un peu plus tôt ne cessaient de défiler sous ses paupières closes, faisant écho à cette angoisse qui l'avait toujours habitée.  
Il se sentait stupide de toujours tout ramener à son frère, comparant constamment leur vie et leurs relations, alors même qu'il détestait qu'on les confondît. Invariablement, son esprit le menait toujours vers Seto et sa façon de penser. De ses réactions à son comportement, il n'avait de cesse de vouloir l'égaler, l'imitant presque tant il l'admirait.  
Même maintenant, il souhaita être comme lui. Lui à qui rien, ni personne ne résistait. Alors de nouveau, comme mu par une inspiration soudaine, ses mains s'animèrent et recommencèrent à parcourir le corps de Jôno-Uchi. Il l'aimait et il comptait bien le lui prouver ! Il était hors de question que son frère intervienne une fois de plus et lui gâche son plaisir, car Makuba se doutait bien que le refus de Jôno-Uchi n'était dû qu'à la volonté de plaire à son frère et non de réellement le repousser.

L'adolescent était frustré et cela se reflétait à travers ses gestes impatients, désordonnés mettant à mal les résolutions de son petit ami. Katsuya avait profité de ce moment d'accalmie pour se raisonner et apaiser cette envie dévorante qui menaçait de l'assaillir. Tant que Makuba ne s'agitait pas, son entrejambe cessait de souffrir, mais maintenant qu'il reprenait ses attentions, ravivant la flamme de son désir, il tenta une nouvelle fois de l'arrêter. Mais il était faible sous cette soudaine ardeur et les baisers maladroits du jeune garçon avait un goût de « reviens-y ».  
Cependant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à en apprécier la saveur, conscient dès le départ que tout n'avait toujours été que poudre aux yeux. Oui Makuba l'embrassait, oui Makuba le touchait, oui il aimait ça et oui il en redemandait... Sauf que ce n'était pas Makuba. Ce n'était qu'un ersatz, à peine une pâle copie bon marché et il avait délibérément abusé de l'occasion qu'il lui était offerte, se dégoûtant lui-même.

La soudaine passivité de Jôno-Uchi ne sembla pas préoccuper le jeune Kaiba, qui, ne répondant qu'à la satisfaction de son besoin égoïste et jaloux, continuait son exploration. Ses souvenirs guidaient complètement ses actions, l'image de son frère et de son amant se donnant l'un à l'autre plus que jamais ancrée dans sa mémoire. Il les avait suffisamment surpris dans ce genre de situations embarrassantes pour être désormais capable de les imiter.  
Il ne comprenait pas très bien les notions d'envie et de plaisir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que c'était là une manière de faire comprendre à Jôno-Uchi, les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, sa main quitta innocemment sa nuque pour glisser le long de sa poitrine, déviant sur ses flancs. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le cuir de la ceinture, Makuba prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il voulait faire et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge sans que cela ne le découragea, au contraire. Ses doigts longèrent la barrière de cuir avant de brusquement se faire arrêter par ceux de Jôno-Uchi qui venait de rompre le baiser. Levant timidement les yeux, Makuba rencontra alors ceux noirs de colère de son petit ami.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire ? gronda-t-il

La question prit le jeune homme de court et il détourna la tête, rougissant de plus belle. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il réalisa pleinement la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était bien trop près de Jôno-Uchi et sa jambe n'aurait pas dû être là où elle était. Néanmoins, loin de l'embarrasser, cette simple constatation donna naissance à une étrange sensation accompagnée d'une douce chaleur qu'il fut bien incapable de nommer avant que la douleur d'un nouveau rejet ne viennent affecter ses pensées.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi c'est ça ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Le ton de la voix apaisa quelque peu la colère du duelliste, qui, de nouveau, se passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux et se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Makuba et il se désespéra d'être aussi stupide. Si seulement il avait eu l'intelligence de Yûgi ou même d'Atem, sans doute aurait-il compris ce qui tracassait tant son cadet au lieu de le blesser. Mais n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre, il allait agir comme l'imbécile qu'il était.

- Bon sang Makuba !

En désespoir de cause, il attrapa sans douceur le menton du jeune garçon entre ses doigts, l'obligeant à lui faire face avant de coller sa bouche à la sienne avec fureur, le renversant sur le lit. Il aurait tout le temps de penser aux conséquences plus tard. Pour l'heure, tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, était d'apaiser le chagrin qu'il venait de causer à la personne qu'il aimait et peu importait le moyen. Mais il se devait de faire comprendre à Makuba qu'on ne jouait pas impunément avec le feu sans se brûler les doigts. Il ne voulait pas penser au fait que quelques instants auparavant, il avait passé plus d'un quart d'heure dans la salle de contrôle à réfréner ses pulsions et il ne voulait pas que cela soit vain. Si le cadet des Kaiba voulait l'allumer, qu'il le fasse en âme et conscience et non pour il ne savait quelles raisons idiotes.

Malgré la pression qu'exerçait Jôno-Uchi sur ses poignets, le maintenant sous lui, Makuba ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la rudesse de ce baiser. C'était si inattendu, si inhabituel qu'il fût assailli par un fulgurant vertige, une délicieuse fièvre, comme s'il avait toujours attendu cet instant.  
Son aîné s'était souvent montré tendre et patient, parfois même taquin voire carrément « lourd » quand il ne lui distribuait pas des leçons, mais jamais, il ne s'était comporté de manière aussi violente, aussi possessive. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Jôno-Uchi semblait avoir momentanément brisé les chaînes de la moralité qui le liait à son frère, pour ne plus penser qu'à lui, à eux, et il appréciait grandement cela.  
Oubliant tout ce qui s'était passé auparavant, son esprit était désormais focalisé sur ces nouvelles émotions qu'il ressentait. C'était si puissant, si grisant qu'elles lui tordaient le ventre d'une indescriptible impatience.  
La sensation de sa langue caressant la sienne l'étourdissait, l'odeur de son parfum l'entêtait et le poids de son corps contre le sien le réconfortait. Il se sentait comme entouré d'un incroyable cocon de bien-être duquel il ne souhaitait jamais sortir.

Lorsque Jôno-Uchi délaissa ses lèvres, la perte de ce contact lui parut si étrange qu'il le réclama aussitôt dans un gémissement plaintif. Mais son petit ami refusa d'accéder à sa requête, préférant goûter le grain de sa peau. Il gémit de nouveau tandis que des dents affamées lui dévoraient le cou, laissant sur lui l'empreinte de leur passage. Prenant lentement conscience de son assujettissement, Makuba n'en restait pas moins soumis à la moindre de ses envies dont il ne voulait se soustraire alors que l'appréhension s'infiltrait dans ses veines, inextricable mélange de crainte et d'excitation.  
Desserrant sa prise, l'une des mains qui le retenait jusqu'alors prisonnier, redessina en une caresse légère le contour de son bras et glissa le long de sa clavicule pour atteindre le premier bouton de sa chemise entrouverte. Il cessa de respirer. Jôno-Uchi bougea légèrement afin de facilité ses mouvements et lentement, très lentement s'attarda à faire sauter chacune de ses attaches. Il commença par embrasser le creux de sa clavicule, puis au fur et à mesure qu'il le déboutonnait, chatouillait doucement de son souffle la peau mise à nue. Pour chaque bouton enlevé, l'adolescent sentait son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée au fur et à mesure que son aîné le déshabillait, emmenant avec lui une multitude d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Sa crainte s'accentua en même temps que son impatience tandis que le dernier bouton sitôt ôté laissa tout le loisir aux lèvres gourmandes de Jôno-Uchi de découvrir et de se repaître de cette partie de lui, encore immaculée.

- Jôno... supplia Makuba

L'inquiétude déformait sa voix. Il ne savait que craindre, qu'espérer. Sa main glisserait-elle le long de son ventre tandis qu'il le regarderait de ses yeux chocolat brûlants de désir ? Ou alors serait-ce sa bouche qui, espiègle, s'amuserait à le tourmenter ?  
À cette pensée, son corps sembla soudainement s'embraser, tandis qu'il laissait échapper un léger gémissement. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était imaginé dans ce genre de situation compromettante, et cela l'effraya. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un film ou d'un quelconque fantasme. Ses sentiments étaient bien réels, tout comme la présence de Jôno-Uchi.  
La panique s'insurgea brusquement en lui, estompant sa torpeur alors que la réalité s'imposait à lui.

Une bouche amoureusement posée sur son nombril accentua sa détresse, mais disparut rapidement pour mieux happer ses lèvres, avec la même tendresse. Sentir de nouveau la langue de Jôno-Uchi jouer avec la sienne, le rassura et le réconforta. Son compagnon n'avait vraisemblablement nul envie de pousser plus loin son exploration. Son angoisse se distilla au gré du baiser dont il savoura la douceur. Comme prit dans un semi-songe, sa main libérée vint se glisser derrière la nuque de son aimé, l'invitant à prolonger leur étreinte.  
De nouveau enveloppé par son agréable chaleur, ses doutes se dissipèrent. L'esprit apaisé, il se surprit à vouloir passer la nuit ainsi, tendrement enlacé dans ses bras. Très vite cependant, la peur s'empara de son corps, le paralysant. Jôno-Uchi venait d'effleurer ses hanches et ne semblait pas vouloir s'y poser.  
Ses doigts, en une légère caresse, glissaient le long de son ventre, lui arrachant des frissons. Instinctivement il se cambra à la recherche de contact. Cette réaction le terrifia. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il désirait. Mais comment le faire comprendre à Jôno-Uchi qui l'embrassait avec une intensité telle qu'il l'empêchait de parler ?  
Il lui semblait impossible de croire qu'il n'ait pu remarquer sa tétanie. C'était impossible. Pourtant c'était bien ce que cela semblait être. Il ferma les yeux plus fortement, comme si cela lui permettrait de se sortir de ce mauvais rêve mais lorsque Jôno-Uchi fit sauter le bouton de son jean, la panique s'infiltra totalement en lui, transformant ce nid d'amour en prison cauchemardesque.  
Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait où son petit ami voulait en venir. Seulement, il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe. Pas dans ses conditions. Serrant les poings, il commença à lui marteler le dos dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Terrorisé, les larmes roulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'il ne cessait de frapper faiblement le duelliste. Jôno-Uchi cessa alors tout mouvement et s'éloigna prestement de lui, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Tu vois ! Tu n'es pas prêt ! gronda-t-il.

La réaction surprit Makuba qui se redressa légèrement, abasourdi par le ton et ses paroles. Jamais auparavant Jôno-Uchi ne s'était permis de lui parler de la sorte. Pourtant il comprenait son ressenti et ne pouvait que s'incliner devant lui. De par son comportement égoïste, il l'avait mis dans une situation délicate. Jôno-Uchi avait raison de le traiter comme un gamin, il ne valait pas mieux.

Il baissa la tête, coupable.

Le duelliste passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, en soupirant. Il n'avait jamais voulu en venir à de telles extrémités mais l'entêtement des Kaiba ne pouvait se contrer qu'une fois au pied du mur. Il regrettait seulement de l'avoir fait pleurer.  
Atem était-il souvent confronté à ce genre de caprices ? Il doutait que Kaiba sache pleurer, mais Makuba ? L'avait-il souvent contrarié ?  
Las de toutes ces pensées et de toutes les interrogations qu'elles apportaient, il poussa de nouveau un profond soupir et se décida à descendre du lit. Il avait besoin de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et Makuba. Ses précédentes attentions n'avaient pas été dénuées de désir. Il se devait maintenant de le contenir avant de commettre une erreur, qui ne serait pas sans incidences. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il cède à ses simagrées?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, Makuba eut une violente bouffée d'angoisse et se précipita pour le rattraper. Il espérait ainsi dissiper le malaise qui s'était progressivement installé. Il craignait que ce long et blessant silence n'empoisonne leur relation, s'il ne le faisait pas. Dans son affolement, ses pieds s'enmêlèrent dans le dessus de lit. Jôno-Uchi le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe, l'entraînant dans sa chute. _(__**6**__)  
_Le choc fut plus rude que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. En tant que duelliste, il avait l'habitude de subir des revers et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où l'onde de choc provoquée par la destruction de ses montres l'avait soufflé comme une brindille - Kaiba accordant toujours extrêmement d'importance aux réalismes de ces illusions. Veillant toujours à ce que les Duel Disk restent à la pointe de la technologie, les sensations étaient décuplées lors d'un duel, et Jôno-Uchi restait persuadé que les souffrances infligées aux joueurs – aussi minimes soient-elles – n'étaient dues qu'au plaisir sadique de son créateur.

- Makuba, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il soucieux de son bien-être.

L'adolescent acquiesça silencieusement, les yeux résolument fixé sur l'imprimé de son T-shirt. « Professional Gaming » clamait l'image, agrémentée de deux mains qui tenaient une manette de jeu. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Son cœur en avait souvent fait la douloureuse expérience. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le tissu chocolat, alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses tristes souvenirs.  
Comme s'il avait soudainement ressenti sa peine, Jôno-Uchi, ignorant la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, referma ses bras autour de lui, l'emprisonnant dans une tendre éteinte.

- Excuse-moi, lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Makuba secoua vivement la tête en s'écartant. Il se sentait terriblement coupable. Les joues rouges, il repensait aux caresses auxquels il s'était laissé allé, qui, loin de le laisser indifférent, avaient réveiller en lui un indicible besoin, impossible à s'était comporté comme un enfant et il devait maintenant en assumer les conséquences.

- Non, c'est à moi de le faire, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Il tenta de s'échapper, mais dans sa fuite, sa main rencontra malencontreusement la protubérance plus qu'imposante qui déformait le pantacourt de Jôno-Uchi et qu'il avait jusque là, tenté de cacher.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en rougissant alors que son esprit analysait la situation.

Jôno-Uchi, presque étendu sur le sol, redressé sur ses coudes, étaient visiblement, dans le même état que lui qui, le dominant presque, chemise ouverte, tenait entre ses doigts, la preuve flagrante de son désir. Difficile de faire plus embarrassant.

- Oh, comme tu dis ! se moqua Jôno-Uchi, gêné.

La honte lui brûlait le visage et se relevant pour mettre fin à son embarras, annonça qu'il allait se doucher. Encore tout chamboulé, Makuba le regarda faire sans réagir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer qu'un sourire niais étira ses traits. Il venait soudainement de comprendre l'étrange attitude à son égard. Durant tout ce temps, Jôno-Uchi n'avait eu de cesse de réprimer son envie, contrôlant son empressement de le faire sien et cette constatation fit battre son cœur plus rapidement encore. Il était bêtement heureux. Lui qui avait cru qu'il ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments, venait d'être assuré que le duelliste l'aimait suffisamment, au point de lui laisser choisir le moment où leur relation devrait prendre un autre tournant.  
Cependant une moue boudeuse vint rapidement remplacer la trace de son bonheur, en songeant aux mauvaises intentions qui l'avait assailli quelques minutes auparavant. Il se sentit honteux d'avoir ainsi tourmenté son aîné pour des raisons purement puériles et égoïstes. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'en éprouver une légère frustration. Même s'il avait le temps, il avait hâte de savoir si en matière de convoitise, son couple égalait celui de son frère.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, enchanté malgré tout par la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements et les révélations qui en avaient découlées. Dans son euphorie, il en oublia le lit, se trouvant derrière lui et qui ne se rappela à son bon souvenir que lorsque le haut de sa tête en rencontra la bordure de bois.

- Itai !

Grimaçant de douleur, il se frottait l'arrière du crâne dans le but d'en faire disparaître le mal, quand on frappa à la porte. Surpris par cette visite pour le moins inattendue, il se releva et d'un pas léger se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre. Ce qu'il découvrit de l'autre côté le laissa muet de stupeur. Bakura, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, emmitouflé dans une légère couverture marine se tenait sur le seuil, en compagnie d'Atem, dont l'expression grave se reflétant sur son visage lui intimait de se taire.

- Bakura ne veut pas retourner dans sa chambre. Il peut rester ici pour la nuit ? expliqua-t-il.

Il portait le peignoir bleu de son frère, ne laissant nullement place au doute quant à ce qu'ils avaient fait, surtout compte tenu des dernières images qu'il avait vu. Ce qu'il comprenait moins en revanche, c'était la présence de Bakura ainsi que sa soudaine désolation. Lui qui avait toujours l'habitude de le voir si souriant, il sentit sa gorge se serrer de le voir si accablé. La fragilité du jeune homme lui sauta brutalement aux yeux tandis qu'il cherchait du réconfort dans ceux du maître des jeux. Mais la profondeur des prunelles violines lui disait de ne surtout pas poser de questions et d'accepter la requête sans chercher à avoir d'explications. Makuba perçut très bien le message, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait les détails plus tard. Pour l'heure, l'état de Bakura était plus que préoccupant, si bien qu'Atem, même s'il l'avait remarqué, ne fit aucun commentaire quant à sa tenue.

- Bien sûr.

Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jeune homme à la chevelure de neige, qui s'excusa du bout des lèvres, en franchissant la porte, juste avant que le jeune Kaiba ne la referme non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois son complice.

Une fois seul, Atem ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Bakura était entre de bonnes mains désormais. Makuba était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas accentuer son mal être ; en revanche il ne parierait pas sur Jôno-Uchi. Leur ami était peut-être une personne de confiance, pourtant, quand il s'agissait de se taire, il faisait parti des abonnés absents. Il espérait vivement que cette fois-ci, il aurait la présence d'esprit de s'effacer... Voire disparaître... Complètement. D'ailleurs en y songeant, il ne l'avait pas aperçu aux côtés de l'adolescent et il n'aurait su affirmer si cela était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Réflexion faîte, il ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui se passait entre ses murs, ni même à quoi que ce fût.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était goûter au repos auquel il aspirait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, à défaut de pouvoir savourer sa _maudite_ cigarette. Qu'importe ce que dirait Yûgi, si les choses continuaient au même rythme, c'était tout un paquet qu'il s'enfilerait.

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus la balustrade, il se demanda vaguement si Seto avait terminé d'effacer toutes traces de leur passage. Quelques instant auparavant, il l'avait enveloppé dans son peignoir, voulant s'en doute l'empêcher de prendre froid, puis l'avait laissé seul avec Bakura. Atem se souvenait encore avec précision de la teinte carmine qu'avait prise les joues du jeune homme en le voyant se pavaner nu et il s'en serait presque amusé si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique. C'est à peine s'il s'était étonné de l'étrangeté de son comportement, laissant entrevoir une complicité qu'il ne croyait exister que lors de leur duels de Magic and Wizards.  
Il soupira. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère contre lui, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que dès qu'il croiserait son regard, les affres de la fureur ne manqueraient pas de faire bouillir son sang.  
Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute et rien que d'y penser, il en tremblait de rage. _Non mais quel idiot ! _Comment avait-il seulement pu le laisser faire ?

Serrant les poings, il s'empressa de regagner leur chambre et plus précisément, la salle de bain. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de cette odeur de chlore, mais plus encore, de cette odeur de sexe qui ne cessait de lui renvoyer sa propre faiblesse.  
La chaleur moite de la pièce accompagnée d'une légère flagrance épicée le renseigna sur le passage de Seto et il ferma les yeux pour mieux en savourer les dernières notes. Respirer ce parfum si familier lui fit l'effet d'un tranquillisant et il sentit toute la tension accumulée quitter ses épaules tandis que la preuve flagrante de sa vulnérabilité lui enserrait une nouvelle fois la gorge.

Il se dégoûtait.

Tout à sa colère, il ne prit pas le temps de refermer les portes et laissa l'essence délicatement ambrée de son gel douche envahir ses sens et apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Les yeux fermés, il s'octroya un instant de détente, se forçant à la sérénité, tandis que le jet d'eau chaude meurtrissait sa peau de par sa puissance. Levant la tête, il abandonna son visage aux gouttes assassines qui emportaient avec elles la preuve flagrante de sa détresse. Il se détestait. Mais plus encore, il détestait Seto Kaiba, l'homme qui était responsable de tous ses maux, de toute sa douleur sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire pour l'endiguer. Et pire que tout... Il en était profondément, désespérément amoureux. Ses sentiments l'attachaient à lui mieux que n'importe quelles chaînes, le condamnant à souffrir encore et encore.  
Il aurait pu jouer les ignorants à coup de « si j'avais su » pour oublier sa peine, mais Atem avait toujours été extrêmement honnête et il _avait su_ dès le départ, dès qu'il avait croisé son regard quelles seraient les règles du jeu. Il avait joué et il avait perdu... Pire. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de plus pathétique. Si seulement l'un d'eux avait continué à jouer... Si seulement l'un d'entre eux avait triché, alors toute cette souffrance aurait trouvé son excuse dans le mensonge de l'autre. Mais il savait. Il aimait. Il souffrait. Et son mépris de lui-même était si profond, son déchirement si grand qu'ils s'en ressentaient dans le moindre de ses gestes. Son corps commençait à se couvrir de striures, sinistres empreintes des ses ongles contre sa chair tandis qu'il se frictionnait avec acharnement.

- Tu comptes continuer longtemps ?

La voix calme et implacable de son amant le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Depuis quand était-il là ? Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Furieux de s'être de nouveau laissé surprendre, Atem lui décocha un regard noir.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-il froidement tout en réactivant l'arrivée d'eau, que Seto avait préalablement coupée alors qu'il le dévisageait.

Le message était clair, le sous-entendu sans équivoque ; pourtant, le président de la Kaiba Corp. n'en continua pas moins de le regarder, impassible. L'aigreur de la phrase avait à peine égratigné la glace qui composait son être. Atem en avait parfaitement conscience, et ses mouvements doublèrent d'intensité tandis qu'il tentait d'ignorer ce regard scrutateur. Sa présence l'indisposait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Seto n'était pas dupe, il avait parfaitement remarqué son trouble. Il pouvait même deviner le petit sourire narquois au coin de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le lavabo, comme pour mieux se délecter de ce spectacle. Atem se maudissait de paraître si transparent.

- Comment tu l'expliqueras aux autres ?

La question le prit au dépourvu, si bien qu'il s'immobilisa pour mieux y réfléchir. C'était une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Comment aurait-il pu ?  
Il avait toujours accordé une grande importance à la considération que lui portaient ses amis. Elle lui était plus que précieuse et il s'était toujours refusé de les impliquer dans sa relation avec le président de la Kaiba Corporation, la dissociant dans un accord tacite. Aucun d'entre eux n'ignorait sa liaison avec Seto, qui était parfois sujette aux plaisanteries, mais jamais il n'avait songé à s'en plaindre, gardant ses angoisses pour lui. Il savait qu'en cas de problèmes, ses amis s'avéreraient être des alliés exceptionnels. Leur soutien était tel qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de le perdre. Pourtant, présentement, cette amitié lui empoisonnait l'existence.

- Je ne l'expliquerai pas.

- Pas même à Yûgi ?

Atem eut un claquement de la langue agacé, et de nouveau le foudroya du regard. À quoi il jouait là ? C'était bien la première fois que l'homme le plus arrogant qu'il n'ait jamais connu se souciait autant du « qu'en dira-t-on ». Se pourrait-il qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour le mal qu'il pourrait faire à son ami ? Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bien sûr que non. Seul lui importait les répercussions qu'une telle découverte pourrait avoir sur leur couple.  
Néanmoins, il devait le reconnaître, blesser Yûgi était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait faire. Son sourire se fana en même temps qu'il fermait les robinets, restant un instant immobile devant ses pensées. Il se sentait comme prisonnier. La moindre de ses paroles, le moindre de ses actes pouvaient avoir des conséquences terribles qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer, dans l'état actuel des choses. Il était fatigué. Soupirant, il quitta la large cabine de douche, vaincu. De mauvaise grâce, il accepta la serviette que son amant lui tendait et la noua à sa taille avant d'en attraper une seconde et de la passer dans ses cheveux.  
Elle ne resta, pourtant, pas bien longtemps entre ses mains. Machinalement, le président de la Kaiba Corp. s'était approché et par habitude, lui frottait maintenant la tête avec.  
Même sil était conscient du ridicule de la situation, le maître des jeux ne s'en laissa pas moins faire. Le geste était trop banal, trop familier pour être interrompu et surtout révélateur d'un quotidien qu'ils sentaient au bord du gouffre.

C'était douloureux. C'était hypocrite.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, lâcha-t-il au bord du désespoir.

Seto ne répondit pas, bien trop conscient de la vérité de ces paroles et Atem continua de fixer misérablement le blanc du T-shirt qu'il portait, se rattachant à quelques souvenirs. Il n'avait pas le droit de craquer, pas maintenant. Les enjeux étaient bien trop importants pour qu'il se permette de les gâcher sur un coup de tête. Nul doute qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait bénéfique. Il recouvrerait son calme, chasserait ses idées noires et serait plus apte à appréhender les différends futurs, voire les éviter... Ce qui pour l'heure, n'était pas chose aisée. Il lui était difficile de penser correctement. Cette tendresse... Il en crevait. Il en rêvait, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'y laisser aller.

- Arrête, gémit-t-il

Et bien qu'il eut voulu que cela cesse, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il souhaitait voir arrêter. Était-ce simplement ce contact qu'il voulait voir disparaître ? Cette promiscuité étouffante qui lui donnait l'illusion délirante d'être encore aimé ? Ou bien souhaitait-il mettre un terme à ces faux semblants dérisoire d'une réalité dépassée ?

Pourtant déjà, Seto avait cessé de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, hésitant quant à l'attitude à adopter. Lui, d'ordinaire si confiant avait vu son assurance faillir au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments envers l'ancien Pharaon s'intensifiaient. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un, lui habituellement si prompt à obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait. Ce sentiment inconnu l'avait rongé nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il y mette un nom. C'est là que le cauchemar avait commencé. Pour la première fois, il avait connu la peur de perdre quelqu'un. En comparaison, les divers enlèvements de Makuba n'avait été que de pitoyables tentatives d'intimidation. Il ne s'en était jamais réellement soucié tant il était convaincu de le revoir, quoiqu'il arriva. Même lorsqu'ils se disputaient, l'angoisse qu'il l'abandonne réellement ne lui étreignait pas le cœur. Contrairement à Atem.  
Dès qu'il était concerné, l'incertitude le dévorait tant et si bien que parfois, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Comme maintenant.  
L'appréhension l'étouffait mais seuls ses gestes en étaient le réel reflet. Comme s'il craignait de soudainement le voir disparaître, sa main redessinait en une longue et lente caresse aérienne son visage, cherchant à s'assurer de son contour.  
Tout. Il aimait tout dans cette attitude désinvolte, dans cette colère et dans cette amertume. Il aurait seulement aimé ne pas y lire autant de désarroi. La joue d'Atem s'appuya davantage contre sa paume, cherchant plus de chaleur. Il vit ses paupières s'abaisser sur ses prunelles nébuleuses, les soustrayant à son regard, l'emmenant une fois de plus, loin de lui.

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'une cigarette.

Dans un murmure incertain, presque indistinct, l'ancien Pharaon avait confié son indécent désir. Seto aurait pu ne pas l'entendre. Il aurait pu ne pas le comprendre. Seulement, il ne savait que trop ce que représentaient cette envie aux yeux de son amant. C'était dans le sexe qu'Atem trouvait autrefois le salut à sa frustration, leurs étreintes ayant toujours l'incroyable pouvoir d'apaiser son esprit tumultueux. À présent, seule la nicotine semblait pouvoir apporter ce calme auquel il aspirait. L'ignorer aurait été l'injurier, d'autant qu'il était l'unique responsable de son état et bien qu'il condamnait assidument le geste, il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'accepter. Aussi, loin de le lui reprocher, il se rapprocha doucement de lui, murmurant son prénom.  
C'était léger, à peine aussi doux que le toucher d'une plume mais néanmoins suffisant pour avoir de nouveau toute son attention. Juste un mot. Juste un nom. Son nom. Et il y avait tant d'amour et d'indulgence dans la manière dont il le prononça, qu'Atem frissonna. Une vague de culpabilité s'insinua en lui alors qu'il sentait cette bouche si ardemment désirée se poser tendrement sur la sienne. Pourtant, jamais plus elle ne pourra le consoler. Trompeuse, il n'y distinguait plus que le goût âpre du mensonge. Rien n'était plus comme avant. Rien ne serait plus comme avant. Et c'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus cruel. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.  
Dans un accès de rage, ses dents rencontrèrent l'extrémité de cette chair offerte, la blessant jusqu'à il en ressente pleinement la saveur sanguinolente. Ce n'est que bien après qu'il le repoussa, l'éloignant violemment de lui. Le violet de son regard, assombri par la colère, le défiait de faire un quelconque mouvement alors qu'il s'essuyait les lèvres d'un revers de main, dégouté. Puis, brusquement il détourna la tête et quitta la pièce, sans un mot. Il n'en existait de toute façon aucun qui ne puisse qualifier réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Aucun pour exprimer si justement l'état de confusion et de contradiction dans lequel il se trouvait, ni toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de cet homme.

Seto n'esquissa aucun geste pour le rattraper, à peine surpris par ce comportement. Machinalement ses doigts vinrent effleurer ses lèvres meurtries alors que le reflet dans le miroir semblait lui renvoyer l'image d'un imbécile. Il soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit devenu si compliqué ?  
S'agrippant au lavabo, il baissa la tête. Ses yeux se voilèrent de doutes au fur et à mesure qu'ils détaillaient le blanc de la céramique. Allait-il réellement pouvoir arranger les choses entre eux ?  
La villa n'était pas le manoir, l'île n'était pas un territoire flou au contour illimité. Atem ne pourrait pas le fuir indéfiniment. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne l'accule définitivement. Il fallait juste qu'il se montre patient. C'était comme jouer à Magic and Wizards, les monstres en moins. Il espérait juste que son amant ne trouverait pas une parade dont lui seul avait le secret pour s'échapper.  
Ils devaient parler et ils allaient parler. Même si pour l'heure la communication était brouillée. Il trouverait le moyen de la rétablir. Après tout, n'était-il pas Seto Kaiba, petit génie de l'informatique devenu directeur de la Kaiba Corporation à quinze ans, une entreprise toujours à la pointe de la technologie dont il était lui même le créateur ? Avec pareille intelligence, nulle doute qu'il réussirait à rétablir une connexion, même si, lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'exprimer il frôlait le _error system data_.

Revenant dans la chambre, il retint un nouveau soupir en voyant l'objet de ses inquiétudes reclus à l'extrémité de leur lit. Enroulé dans un pan de la couverture, il aurait pu le croire paisiblement endormi si les traits de son visage n'étaient pas déformés par les sentiments ravageurs qui l'habitaient. Or dans le langage de son amant, cela signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, ni même continuer leur absurde conversation. Il lui suffirait de le contourner pour que de nouveau, ils s'endorment dos à dos, une fois de plus.  
Le vêtement de coton, bien trop large pour lui et bien trop gênant pour dormir, trouva une place sur l'imposante chaise régence au velours bleu nuit, très vite rejoint par le sous-vêtement noir, se confondant presque avec le foncé du tissu avant qu'il ne se glisse à son tour sous les draps frais. La soie lui apporta la douceur dont il manquait, le réconfortant presque. L'absence d'Atem lui pesait. Sans sa présence sécurisante à ses côtés, ses nuits étaient toujours désagréables et peu importaient la température ambiante de la pièce, il avait toujours trop froid. Cette nuit ne ferait pas exception et il appréhendait déjà les moments où il se réveillerait tremblotant. Et bien qu'il détesta cette situation, il dût pourtant s'y résigner. Sans aucun autre échange, il ferma les yeux.

Le silence les étouffa alors.

Un silence comme Atem les détestait. Il détestait cette obscurité et cet excès de calme. Lorsqu'il était prisonnier du puzzle millénaire, cela avait toujours était propice aux réflexions, mais présentement, elles attisaient son angoisse. C'était pourtant lui qui déterminait les limites de ce que Seto pouvait dire ou faire. C'était lui qui jouait avec ses nerfs, au détriment des siens. C'était lui qui se perdait dans cette impossible bataille. Être joueur et juge n'était pas une position enviable mais il ne pouvait réagir autrement. Sa raison lui dictait une conduite que son cœur parjurait. Autant de voix qui résonnaient dans son esprit torturé, si bien, que parfois, il aurait aimé pouvoir crier pour les faire taire. À la place, son amant subissait inlassablement l'assaut inconstant de ses humeurs.  
Dans les ténèbres environnantes, son regard chercha celui de son tourmenteur, mais ne rencontra que l'ombre de son dos... Ainsi que les sinistres marques de représailles qu'il lui avait laissé. Accablantes. Coupables. Ignobles.  
Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elles, mu par une irrépressible envie de les toucher. Il sentit le corps de Seto se crisper à son approche. Sa main resta suspendue dans les airs, hésitante avant de finalement effleurer délicatement la peau qui frissonna à son contact. Apaisants, ses doigts rencontrèrent le bas de l'omoplate et la redessinèrent affectueusement. Puis sa bouche, vint à son tour, se poser sur les stigmates de sa rancune, les embrassant une à une comme pour en effacer toutes traces.

Au travers son souffle irrégulier, Atem percevait toute l'envie qu'avait Seto de vouloir le toucher lui aussi... Sa lutte constante pour s'empêcher de se retourner car tous deux avaient cruellement conscience qu'au moindre geste de sa part, tout disparaîtrait. Immédiatement.  
Trouvant le creux de son épaule, son menton s'y cala tout naturellement, tandis que ses bras se resserraient autour de sa taille.

- Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Il avait besoin de dire ses mots. Il avait besoin que Seto les entende, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'au fond, c'était déjà fait. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient sans paroles, envers et contre tout.

**À Suivre...**

* * *

**Notes – pas toujours débiles de l'auteur -**

(**1**) L'aphanisis est un terme désignant le défaut d'apparition ou la disparition du désir sexuel chez l'homme ou la femme

(**2**) Y'a pas que le silence qui est tendu si vous voulez mon avis (^_-)

(**3**) Un bon petit uke ? Bon ok, j'arrête :p

(**4**) Oui Makuba est un boulet qui comprend rien XD

(**5**) Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer pour éviter les répétions XD

(**6**) Quand on est pas doué, on est pas doué ^^:

* * *

Voilà, 5 mois après qu'Adamantys est publié la suite de _Corneille et ses Choix _(quoi déjà 5 mois ? Je veux la suite moi !), c'est à mon tour de publier la suite de VSLT, histoire de vous faire patienter en attendant la suite !  
Comment ça, ça ressemble à de la pub ? Absolument pas, on inverse seulement les rôles pour que vous puissiez profiter au mieux de ce merveilleux couple qu'est le Seto/Atem !

Ah ? On me souffle dans mon oreille qu'ici c'est du Marik/Bakura ! Tant pis j'aurais au moins essayé ! XD

oOo

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ^^

Par ailleurs Chers Lecteurs, je sollicite votre aide pour la suite. Qu'aimeriez-vous voir ? Du karaoké ? Du beach-volley ? Plus de Yûgi/Rebecca ? XD

Demandez et je verrai si je peux incorporer vos idées ^^

J'ai terriblement besoin de vous, car mis à part la trame de l'histoire (Seto/Atem – Marik/Bakura), je n'ai strictement aucune idées de ce qui va se passer pendant ces vacances ^^;

Je compte sur vous et vos doux encouragements ~

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse mail pour que je puisse vous répondre, n'est-ce pas _Syndrome_ ? (^_-)

Sinon, je peux juste vous dire **Merci** :(


End file.
